Angel
by MoonlightSonata87
Summary: Serena Tsukino is one tough teenager. When her father loses his job leaving the family without a source of income she finds herself a job working nights at a popular strip club. Embarrassed by her job she keeps it a secret. It’s easy enough until... S/D
1. Dark Moon Night Club

I know… I know… I'm soooo verrryyyy baaaddd! But I can't help it, honest I can't. I had to throw this out there before it burned a hole in my skull and it tried! Seriously! Oh well, Hey, I want to see some reviews on this. Don't' worry I promise you I will finish Web of Lies and the last part of the Twisted Webs trilogy, Spinning Threads. But for now. Read this, check it out and let me know what you think thus far!

* * *

Serena Tsukino is one tough teenager. When her father loses his job leaving the family without a source of income she finds herself a job working nights at a popular strip club. Embarrassed by her job she keeps it a secret. It's easy enough until one night. S/D

Dark Moon Night Club

"Kids… your mother and I need to tell you something." Ken Tsukino sighed and looked at his children. This was one of the most difficult things he'd ever done. "I lost my job today." He looked down at the table as Ilene Tsukino squeezed his hand tightly. "I don't know what we're going to do… your mother and I are going to try and find jobs but things are going to be tight for a while."

"I'll get a job." His eighteen-year-old daughter smiled sweetly. Her cerulean blue eyes glittered with excitement as she thought about it. Her father had never wanted her to get a job but it was looking like a good deal right now. "I mean, I'm old enough and Stuff."

"I can get one too!" Serena's younger brother Sammy smiled and looked at his sister with approval. "We'll both get jobs." Ken smiled then looked into his children's eyes. He didn't like them having to go and get jobs. "Come on dad. Let us help you while you find one."

"Fine, you can all job search but it's tough right now. The economy is going to hell and jobs are hard to come by. I hope I get a job before either of you do." He laughed half-heartedly. He meant it though. He didn't want his wife and children supporting him! Ilene had already found a job as a maid, which would bring in a bit of money but now enough for them to continue in the fashion they were accustomed to.

With large smiles the two siblings grabbed the paper and began to search through the classified section to look through the jobs. Unfortunately most were for people with advanced degrees and medical expertise. "This sucks!" Serena growled the n noticed a small ad that read:

Female Performer Needed

Must Sing and Dance

Part Time

Evening Hours

$20-$30 per hour plus tips

Call 622-3972

Serena squealed and showed her father who frowned. It was a simple add that send up so many red flags he could hardly breath. "No… absolutely not. Don't even think about it." He growled and grabbed the paper away. "No daughter of mine is going to work in some… some… gentleman's club." Serena looked at him blankly then bit her lip.

"But dad… look at the money I'd be getting! Come on… please? I can do it. I'm old enough… you can't stop me." She grabbed the paper away from him and rushed up to her room then locked her door. She took a deep breath and looked at the ad, wondering if she could do it. Could she parade around a bunch of horny men in little to no clothes while singing? She wasn't sure but she had to do something. The money she would bring in would be wonderful. "Okay…" She slowly dialed the number and waited as the phone rang. _One… two… three… Oh God… no one's answering! Four…_ She was beginning to get discouraged when a male voice came over the phone.

"Dark Moon Night Club. How can I help you?" His voice was that of someone who sounded extremely relaxed.

"Umm… I saw your ad in the paper and… I… um…" She began to lose her words and hoped that the man on the phone would rescue her by saying something.

"What's your name?" He sounded amused as he spoke, his tenor voice easily read. "And give me a short physical description of yourself. You know, hair color, eyes, height, weight…"

"Ummm… my name's Serena… I'm blonde with blue eyes… I'm five foot five (165 cm)… I uh… I'm 120lbs (54.4 Kg)." As she described herself he couldn't help but laugh a little. Not only was her voice beautiful but she sounded beautiful. "If I got the job would I have to strip?"

He laughed whole-heartedly. "Serena my darling. My philosophy is and will always be, that in this line of work, if you want to keep the guys coming back, you need to leave a little bit of mystery. Entertain them, but don't give too much away. I'll give you an audition in an hour if you can make it down." Serena felt the air leave her lungs as she thought about it. What would an audition entail? "You know you want to. Now… just come on down and tell the bouncer you have an appointment with Sapphire and he'll let you in. When you get here, walk to the back of the club like you're going to the bathroom. Across the hall is my office. Come right in okay?" She could hear the smile in his voice.

"Okay… bye Sapphire." She hung up and stared at the phone for a while before biting her lip and opening her door to reveal two, very angry parents and one irate brother. "Um… I have somewhere to be in an hour… an interview. I won't take it if it's really bad dad. I promise." Ilene absently nodded and looked at her husband curiously. Ken seemed to be mulling it around in his head but finally he loosened and nodded his approval. "Okay… well… I have to go find this place…" She made her way past the group now gathered in the hall and slowly walked out of the house with her father close behind.

"Let me take you there. I want to know what they think they're going to have my little girl doing." He walked briskly to his car and waited for her to get in.

* * *

Serena stepped into the cold night air clutching her purse tightly. She could hardly believe it but she'd made one thousand dollars that night in tips! It was only her first night too!

Standing there alone she shifted her weight from side to side as the bouncer watched her carefully to make sure she was okay. He could tell by the way she wore her hair and looked about her that she was young. He hated it when young girls just barely eighteen ended up in jobs like this. Though, he'd admit of all the places he'd worked this was by far the best one. Sapphire wanted his girls to be happy and well taken care of. In fact, Sapphire had often thrown patrons out himself if he felt they were getting out of hand.

Ken's dark blue sedan stopped in front of her allowing the blonde haired bombshell to get in and shiver. "Hey… are you okay honey? Did anyone touch you? I swear…"

"No daddy." She said softly. It was a lie. The first time a man had touched her she'd yelped and moved away from him quickly until another girl reprimanded her for it. _'What the hell Angel, these men came for a show and all that goes with it. If you want good tips you give them personal lap dances and let them touch you a little. Of course… there is a line…'_ The woman had said sweetly and walked away, leaving Serena to try and lease the man in front of her. The lap dance had been terrible in her opinion but he'd smiled and given her a one hundred dollar tip with a large smile, his brown eyes glittering with some untold emotion. "I made a thousand in tips though." She whispered making her father look at her with surprise on his face. "Honest daddy."

"A thousand… how did you manage?" He trailed off as he realized why she might have made that much money. After she had auditioned for Sapphire the man had smiled and stood.

"Serena, you're exactly what I've been looking for. I need a girl of your caliber around here. I mean… you have it all! Talent, looks, brains… especially conviction. You're going to be very popular around here… I know it! It's that innocence that will draw people to you… yes… like a little angel. That's what your stage name will be. Angel!" Sapphire had shook Ken's hand enthusiastically. "Thank you for bringing your delightful daughter here I'll make sure she's well cared for. You don't have to worry about a thing." Ken had nodded and put his arm around his daughter's shoulder gently guiding her outside feeling pretty confident about Sapphire. He was a nice guy and promised that he'd never let her wear anything with less material as a normal one piece bathing suit. "She's just not that girl" He'd smiled.

"The point is, if I can keep this up we're going to be just fine." Serena smiled. "I'll be the only one who needs to work. Isn't that exciting Daddy?" He grunted. Despite the fact that she wasn't doing anything too terrible he didn't want her to continue for long. The idea of his innocent little girl working in that place bothered him. What sort of boys would be interested in her then?

"I don't want you working there too long honey. Your mother's on edge already and we just want you to be… safe." Ken sighed as he pulled the car into the driveway. Ilene rushed out to greet her daughter, hugging her tightly to her bosom.

"Mom! You're smothering me!" Serena gasp and tried to pull herself from her mother's vice grip. "Ma!" Ilene looksened her arms and held Serena from her to look at her closely.

"Are you okay? How was your first… um… evening? Never mind! I just want to know that my baby's okay, you're not hurt, no one grabbed you… the others were nice…." Serena looked at her mother with a slight smile. Ilene Tsukino was the overly protective mother one would see in a romantic comedy.

"I'm fine… now, I really need to go to bed. I have to meet the girls at the arcade tomorrow for our study date. Night." Serena hurried up to her room, readied for bed, and crawled under the covers. Luna, her black cat jumped onto the bed, purring as she cuddled next to her owner. "I love you too Luna… night." She closed her eyes and was soon in her own little dream world.

The sound of the phone woke the tired blonde the next day causing her to moan and glare at her clock. _NOON! Oh my GOD! I'm soo late!_ She jumped out of bed, took a shower, then dressed and rushed out of the house to meet her friends.

"She's so late!" A raven-haired beauty growled and stared at the clock on the wall. "She's so lazy!" The other girls sitting at the table sighed and looked out the window hoping to see the girl come running down the road.

As if on cue a certain blonde haired beauty appeared on the horizon. Her still wet tails trailing behind her as she ran to make her meeting. Dodging a few skateboarders she smiled and ran to the sliding glass doors just in time to barrel into a tall, dark haired man about to enter. "AHHHH!" She squealed and braced herself for the inevitable punishment gravity dealt to those who weren't in its good graces. Impact never came however, instead, two strong hands held her just above the ground.

"Watch where you're going meatball head. One of these days you're going to wind up smashing all of your teeth out." The tall, dark haired Adonis with deep, ocean blue eyes smirked. The right corner of his lips ticking into his cheek. She growled and slapped him away from her as he stood her on her feet. "What, no thank you?"

"No! If you weren't in my way I would have been fine! Jerk." She added with a growl as he chuckled and flipped her wet hair into her face. "Don't touch me!" She stormed past him and into the arcade. She'd never admit it to anyone but she secretly wished he'd be nicer to her. She hated being enemies with him but, being his enemy was better than being ignored. "Hey guys!" She smiled and slipped into the booth where her friends had been waiting for her.

"You're late meatball head!" The raven-haired priestess named Raye growled. Her brown eyes fixing on her friend. "I can't believe you! You slept in… again!" Serena felt the other girls' eyes on her as she sunk into the booth.

"I'm sorry… I had a late night last night." She mumbled under her breath and looked at her hands which were currently folded in her lap. "My dad lost his job so I got a job working the night shift." She heard her friends suck air into their lungs as they felt guilty about reprimanding her.

"Oh… wow Serena… sorry. I didn't know that." Raye softened her voice and looked at the other girls in the booth. "So… what's the job?" Serena looked at her friend now alarmed. She couldn't tell them! She couldn't tell anyone! "Well?"

"I… I um… I work in this little place, sort of like a themed diner. I dress up in a costume and serve customers. No biggie. I have to sing and do these little dances." She shrugged making it seem like a regular waiting job at some restaurant that had an entertainment routine.

"That's cool." Lita smiled, her green eyes glittering. "I bet you're good at it. You've always been a good singer, and you have a natural grace to you when you dance." The other girls nodded. "They don't make you wear roller skates do they?"

"No, no roller skates." Serena laughed picturing her angel costume with roller skates. "I don't think my boss would be that stupid." The table erupted with laughter making the young man behind the counter smile.

"Those girls sure love to laugh." The blonde grinned at his black haired friend who was now sitting at the counter sipping a mug of black coffee. "You sure pissed her off when you were on your way in didn't you Dare…" He trailed off as Darien's deep blue eyes locked onto his green ones.

"So what Andrew? I always piss her off. It's tradition." Darien glanced towards the table and sighed. He didn't like making her angry all the time but it was the only reaction he ever got out of her. Then again, having her angry at him was better than being ignored. "Looks like she hurried here. Her hair's still wet." Andrew chuckled at the comment making Darien glare at him. "Make that into a dirty statement and I swear I'll knock your ass to the ground." Andrew's face went blank then gave was to a slight smirk.

"Oh Darien… if only you had the imagination I have." He chuckled and wiped the counter off with his favorite rag. "After all, she is eighteen now. Old enough to play a role in my fantasies." He then rushed around the side of the counter towards the girls' table. As he went he could feel Darien's furious glare. "Hey ladies! Can I get you anything?"

"Yeah! I want a hot fudge Sunday please." Her cerulean blue eyes sparkled under her long lashes. Her white teeth shone in the sun with her broad smile. "Extra fudge." He laughed and looked at the other girls who waved him off. "Love you too Andy!" He heard her call as he walked away.

"Try and contain your enthusiasm Dare." Andrew winked at his friend and began to make Serena's Sunday. "So… moving on… what are you going to do for your birthday?" Darien snorted and looked at the counter bitterly as he gulped his coffee. "Come on Dare. Something at least?"

"Nope. I have nothing planned. It's just another day." Andrew frowned at his attractive friend then leaned over the counter until his face was a few inches away. "Don't look at me like that Andrew. You know I don't really care when my birthday is. I don't have much to celebrate."

"Don't give me that Dare. You have me and the guys as friends, your almost all the way through med school. You're the best looking guy I know! You have it all!" Times like these Darien wondered what his friend was thinking. Andrew didn't know one thing if that's really what he thought. Darien hated his life. He didn't have a family, he didn't have many close friends, and he didn't have a girlfriend. He was lonely and miserable. "If you pulled your head out of your ass you could have Serena too."

"Shut up." Darien growled and stood as he dropped his money on the counter. "Serena's not a girl to be had. She's someone to be earned. So please, don't give me that shit." Darien turned and walked out of the arcade and began to stroll towards his apartment. He hated it when people talked about women as if they were trophies. It was wrong and he especially resented someone talking like Serena was something to own. She was a beautiful, smart, innocent girl who saw the beauty in everything. He hated to admit it but he'd fallen in love with her when he met her four years ago. It was one of those moments that defines a person's life. He'd been walking along, heard a squeal and felt a paper land on his head. Curious he'd unwrinkled the paper and saw the large "F" and, to his dismay, he'd laughed. She'd turned on him and in that moment he felt like someone had punched him in the stomach. Standing before him was the most beautiful woman in the world, and she looked hurt by his laughter.

"Oh how he'd fallen for her. He made a point to see her once every day, if only for a moment. He knew she hated to see him, in fact he could see her cringing when he approached her but he still had to see her, talk to her.

Sure, he'd noticed how other guys were starting to pay attention to her. Andrew had even contemplated dating her… briefly of course. Andrew had backed off the moment Darien had asked him to but that small fact was of little comfort. If Andrew had thought about it… who else had? Darien wasn't sure he really wanted to know but he'd paid attention to any conversation she'd had about boys. So far she didn't have any romantic interests and that comforted him immensely.


	2. Interest

Another chapter. Enjoy and **REVIEW!**

* * *

Interest

Serena looked at herself in the large, floor to ceiling mirror hung on the wall and smiled. The soft white velvet dress clung to her torso like a second skin until it reached her hips and relaxed. It wasn't very long, in fact it barely covered her pristine, silk white panties. The bottom hem of the dress was lined with feathers as well as the bosom area. Attached to the back were two white feather wings and on her feet were stiletto heels that laced up her legs reaching her thighs.

When Sapphire had handed her the heels she'd stared at them and laughed at him making him frown. "What's wrong with these?" He'd asked and examined the shoes for some defect.

"I can hardly walk in flats, how do you expect me to wear those, sing, and dance?" She'd giggled making him shake his head and put one on her dainty foot. "Really." She'd raised an eyebrow as he crisscrossed the laces up her leg and tied it off.

"You'll do just fine. I have faith in you Serena. Now, put the other one on just like that and get out there." She'd sighed and walked onto the stage to do her number. This was what she liked about her job. She'd sing and dance, even if it was a rather suggestive dance, she had fun. In fact, when Seiya had found out how good she was he'd asked her to write her own songs and a few of them were being refined and written to music with a heavy beat.

She'd been working in the club for over a month now, and had banked roughly four thousand dollars in tips alone. The first night's one thousand had been a shock but it had died down to a more believable amount each additional night. She wondered if it was partially because that first night, she had no idea what to expect and was so terrible people felt sorry for her. Then again, Sapphire had told her it was the whole "Innocence" appeal she had. That's why he'd hired her, not only her talent but the fact that she was clearly untouched. "Serena, men can spot a virgin from a mile away. At least experienced ones can. Anyway, every man you'll ever meet will always be drawn to virgins. They're blank slates so to say. With experienced women it's hard to say who they've been with and what their… habits are. You know?" She'd blushed profusely as Sapphire had looked at her for a moment, considering something. "Of course, virgins are rather easy to take advantage of. Why do you think the other girls no longer have that trait." He looked at them accusingly causing them to all turn away from him. "Don't worry though, everyone who's ever worked for me is welcome here. Even after they lose their chastity belt."

"I don't plan on doing that anytime soon." She blushed and looked at him as he smiled with amusement. "I don't! I have no prospects for doing such a thing."

"You'll have plenty of prospects if you work here. That's not the point though Serena. No one really ever plans that sort of thing… it just… happens. You'll learn all about that later on in life though kiddo." He'd released her hair from their buns and ruffled it. "You do need a haircut though. It's too long, and it gets in your way. Guys like it when your hair hangs in your face a little. Like Emerald here; See how her hair comes to the small of her back and hangs in her face? Guys like that. You'd make more money if you cut it." She looked at herself in the mirror and contemplated his words.

She'd thought about cutting her hair before. Mostly because of a certain gorgeous ebony-haired stud muffin… wait… no! He was a jerk. Plain and simple… just… well he wasn't simple and certainly not plain. Yeah, if there was a store named Hunks R Us they would only carry the "Darien" model. She giggled to herself slightly making Sapphire tilt his head and look at her. "Sorry." She said softly and smiled.

"I know that look… who's the guy?" Sapphire suddenly plopped himself onto the sofa pulling her with him so she sat beside him. "Please, do tell so I can have the bouncer keep him out." His tone was serious as he spoke making her wonder why he'd do that. "I thought you said you didn't have any prospects Serena. You little temptress."

"I do not! Who said I was thinking of a guy?" She blushed making him raise an eyebrow as if to say "Oh please". "Honestly Sapphire. He's no one."

"See… there is a guy. Besides, I've never seen no one make someone's eyes sparkle so much." He chucked her chin. "So, why is he a 'no one' in your book? Does he not meet the cute factor?" She laughed so hard she fell over onto the couch. Sapphire was a character to say the least. "Well, I guess that isn't it… what is he too cute?"

"You could say that. He's… like a… a God! He's just drop dead gorgeous. But… he hates me. He calls me dumb, ugly, and he makes fun of my hair." She pouted. "I don't like it." Sapphire smiled broadly.

"One of these days Serena, he's going to choke on his words. Anyone who calls you either stupid or ugly is just plain wrong. I know one thing though. If he ever comes in here he'll never say those things about you again." She smiled and hugged her boss who seemed more like an older brother than anything. "Plus, if I were single and younger, I'd totally be stalking you." They both laughed at that.

She finished her act and walked back stage to look in the mirror. Sapphire was right. Her hair was in her way. She had to cut it. Maybe Raye would help her. She'd always admired Raye's hair. It was perfect… perhaps a little too long. She'd take Sapphire's suggestion and cut it to the small of her back. Unlike her hair now, she needed to get it layered and Raye seemed like the perfect model.

She made it through the night smiling at the five hundred she'd made. It had been a late night, it was six in the morning so she decided to skip going home and dialed the house number and told her father to forget picking her up. "I'm going to go to the arcade and get something. I'll just stop by briefly on my way to school." She then hung up and walked to the crown arcade where Andrew looked at her with wide eyes. His eyes scanned her, taking in her jeans and the same t-shirt from the day before. "Hey, you know what I want." She rubbed her forehead tiredly.

"Um… are you wearing the same clothes as yesterday? Are you okay Serena?" Andrew questioned while setting a chocolate milkshake in front of her. "Honest… are you in some sort of trouble?"

"No, I'm not in trouble." She pulled out a wad of money from her jeans making is eyes widen. She counted out the three dollars for the shake then a few extra as a tip before returning the money to her pocket. "I've just had a long night."

"Oh… where'd you get that money?" Andrew looked at the girl in front of him with concern.

"I'm working nights. These are the tips the customers are leaving for me." He nodded with understanding. He knew how annoying it could be to try and count out all the tips and keep them in an organized way. As she sat sipping her milkshake the glass doors slid open behind her and she heard a quiet chuckle.

"Hey Angel." She smiled and turned her head to look at Sapphire who was grinning. He then looked at Andrew who was looking at him with dread. "Uh… hey, you want to pour me a cup of coffee? Two scoops of sugar and one cream. Thanks." He then turned back to Serena who leaned her head against his shoulder. "Tired? Shouldn't you go home and rest." He patted her head protectively making Andrew duck his head to try and ignore what seemed to be an intimate moment between lovers.

Serena closed her eyes and smiled. "I love you Sapphire." She mumbled and moved closer to him as he put one arm around her. "I don't know what I'd do without you." She then leaned away from him and hugged him before walking out. Just as the glass slid open she smashed into Darien who looked at her in shock.

"Hey meatball head. I didn't know you knew morning existed." Sapphire turned sharply to look at the tall man now picking on Serena. "Shouldn't you be at home snoring with your mouth open? Or did your mom kick you out for your terrible grades?"

"Shut up jerk! See you later Andrew, bye Sapphire." She smiled and looked at him before glaring at Darien.

After Serena was gone Sapphire watched Darien sit at the counter beside him and order a black coffee. "You're not going to win her over like that you know?" Darien looked at Sapphire, his face stoic, a vast contrast to the emotions swirling inside of him. "Last I checked Jerk wasn't a good name."

"Who the hell are you?" Darien narrowed his eyes. Oh, Seiya knew that look all too well. It was the look of a defensive boyfriend ready to pounce on anyone trying to take away the girl. "How do you know Serena?"

"I'm a good friend of hers. I take it you're not." Sapphire scanned Darien carefully. He wasn't one to admire other men but being in the business of seduction he knew just what women wanted. Darien was, for all intensive purposes, the perfect male specimen. "You're a God damned idiot. You know that?"

"What?" Darien shouted angrily while looking at the older blue haired man. "You don't even know me!" Darien wanted so badly to punch the man in front of him he could hardly contain his rage.

"I know her though. With the way you're going you don't have a shot with her. She's going to find someone who appreciates her and you…" Darien growled deeply and glared at Sapphire. "Don't growl at me. I know this girl. You could have her kiddo. If only you wise up." Sapphire then stood and walked out of the arcade leaving a very angry Darien staring after him.

"Can you believe that asshole?" Darien growled and gulped down his coffee. "Who the hell does he think he is?" Andrew wiped down the counters furiously as if to avoid the question. "Andrew?"

"I don't know who he is! She came in here; she looked tired, and was sipping on her milkshake when he came in. She leaned her head against his shoulder and told him she loved him! I've never heard about him! Honest Dare." Darien raised an eyebrow. "She… um… she was wearing the same clothes as yesterday." With that said Darien was up and out of his chair. He then rushed down the road towards Serena's house hoping to run into her.

The menagerie of thoughts rushing through his head was too terrifying to him. Who was that guy and how did he know Serena? He was clearly older, she had said she loved him… could he be an uncle or something? Then there was her wearing the same clothes as yesterday. He froze thinking about that small fact. Things were adding up in a way that didn't please him in the least. A tired girl, in the same clothes as the day before, an older man shows up and she says she loves them? He leaned against the brick wall next to him to calm himself. _You can deal with this Dare… you can…_ He coaxed himself away from the wall and continued down the road as he saw Serena step out of the front gate of her house. "Hey! Serena!" He caught up with her making her freeze and look at him suspiciously.

"What do you want?" She huffed and grabbed the strap to her book bag as if it would protect her from him. His deep blue eyes scanned her carefully making her very self-conscious. "What? Is that all you guys do all day? Gawk at girls?" She turned on her heels and began to march down the pavement.

"No! Wait! I…" He rushed after her, catching her shoulder in his large hand. "I just wanted to talk to you… I'm a little worried about you. You haven't been acting like yourself lately." She laughed and rolled her shoulder causing his hand to fall to his side.

"Really? Well, that's really none of your business now is it Darien? I've been busy. That's all." She began to walk again and growled as he walked beside her. "Will you leave me alone?"

"Will you just answer a few short questions so Andrew and I can stop worrying?" She turned suddenly and glared at him, coming to a complete stop. "Is that a yes?" She nodded and waited for him to begin. "First… you look tired. Have you been sleeping well?"

"Yes Darien, I'm sleeping just fine when I have the time." She growled and crossed her arms to await the next question.

"Okay, why don't you have time to sleep?" He was beginning to get into the personal questions. He wasn't sure what she'd do when he asked about that guy.

"Is this all you wanted to know? Honestly Darien I have better things to do then answer your questions." She began to walk away again when he spoke again.

"Is it because of that guy? Sapphire?" She stopped and looked at him with wide eyes. "Who is he Serena?" She bit her lip trying to think of something. She couldn't tell him Sapphire was her boss because who gets that close to their boss? She couldn't say brother, or uncle… maybe a cousin? No, Sapphire wouldn't play to any of those.

"What's it matter Darien? You and Andrew shouldn't worry about my life…" When Darien's expression didn't lighten she sighed. "He's a friend okay?" Darien's eyes darkened even further as he stepped towards her. "I don't see why it really matters…"

"Are you sleeping with him?" Darien's question caught her off guard practically knocking the wind out of her. He watched her step back, her eyes wide, she had no idea what to say. "So it's true?"

"No! God no! Sapphire's like an older brother to me! He looks out for me and… wait! Why would you ask me something like that? Why do you even care?" Suddenly it was his turn to be speechless. "God! I can't believe this! Look, whatever your issue is, don't bring me into it okay Darien? Ugh! I'm late now!" She stomped her foot and began to run towards her school leaving Darien standing there alone to wonder about what was happening with her. Why was she so defensive all of a sudden?

* * *

Serena felt bad about the way she'd treated Darien that morning. He was concerned, she knew it; but she had been frustrated and tired. The part that bothered her about the conversation was that he'd asked her about Sapphire so suddenly.

"I'll put fifty on Angel." She heard one of her fellow coworkers coo confidently. "I just know he's going to like her." She looked at the woman quizzically. A group of girls had gathered and were talking excitedly as if tonight was a big night. "Oh! Serena… would you like to get in on this?"

"What are you talking about?" She tied her shoes and looked from one woman to the next expectantly.

"Well…. Since you asked. You see, Sapphire's brother Diamond is coming to the club tonight. Don't tell Saph though… he doesn't really like it when Di's here." Serena cocked an eyebrow and shrugged. "Anyway, we're betting on who he's going to like best. Our money's on you."

"Why me?" The chorus of girls laughed making her blush slightly. What was it about this business that made her feel naïve? She had so many questions and rarely received answers from anyone but Sapphire. She sighed and looked at the clock then jumped to her feet. It was time for her to get out there and perform her number. "Whatever you guys." She growled and rushed out to do her number.

When she finished she walked back stage to see a white haired man standing in the middle of a large crowd of girls. "Don't go over there Serena." Sapphire caught her arm gently and pulled her away from the group. "That's my brother Diamond. Stay away from him okay?" She blinked a few times just as another voice interrupted.

"I like the new girl… Angel is it?" She looked at him wearily. She trusted Sapphire and the fact that he had told her to stay away from Diamond was a sign. "You been talking about me to her brother?" Diamond looked at Sapphire angrily. "You're so negative aren't you?"

"Not her. You leave her alone." Sapphire challenged pushing her behind him for safekeeping. "You've gotten your hands on too many of my girls. Well, not this one. Angel's not going to do business with you. I'll personally make sure of it." She looked between the two men cautiously.

"We'll see. Every girl wants to make bank and I could make a lot of money off of her." Serena ducked behind Sapphire in an attempt to hide from the white haired man staring at her. "What you don't want to make a lot of money?" He laughed.

"Sorry Diamond. I'm not letting you turn her into a porn star." Serena grabbed onto Sapphire's shirt tightly. Making him turn his head slightly towards her and pat her hand in a comforting manner. "Move on dearest brother." Diamond growled and stepped close to Sapphire.

"You really think I give a rat's ass what you think Sapphire? I saw how popular she is with your customers… come on Saph." Diamond was making demands now. Sapphire simply sighed and lead Serena away from the angry man. "Fine! Be that way!"

"Thank you Saph… What's his problem?" She looked back at Diamond who was balling his fists as he stared at her. His brown eyes blazing with anger. Sapphire nodded but knew that wasn't the end of his brother's attempts. Diamond wouldn't leave Serena alone. He just knew it. Diamond was the sort to keep bugging the girls until they caved and went along with whatever he wanted. "No way am I ever going to do that."

"Yeah… moving on though. So, that guy this morning." Sapphire changed the subject to lighten the mood. He didn't want her to think about his brother. "Was the guy picking on you this morning Mr. No one?" She blushed slightly and shrugged making him laugh. "You're right… he is gorgeous. Too bad he doesn't have a brain in his head."

"Yes he does. He just hates me… though he asked me about you today." Sapphire looked at her with a large and teasing smile. "Yes, he asked if you were my boyfriend."

"No he didn't. He asked you something else didn't he? I can see it on your face. He asked you if you were sleeping with me didn't he?" She nodded and looked at the ground. "What did you tell him?"

"The truth of course!" She jumped up. "Why would I say anything else?" Sapphire sat on the couch and pulled her down too. "Should I have lied and said 'absolutely! I'm sleeping with an older man!' I mean… come on Saph."

"I would have told him it's none of his business… that would make his blood boil." She rolled her eyes and fell back into the cushions, her shirt riding up so she was practically showing everyone her silk white panties. Sapphire reached over and pulled the skirt down a little to cover her then smiled. "You know he likes you right?"

"No he doesn't. He hates me. He's constantly picking on me…" She sighed and looked at Sapphire who was now laughing his head off. "What? What the hell is so funny?" She pouted, her bottom lip protruding out.

"He really likes you. It's so very obvious. How often do you physically run into him? Three times a week?" She held up her hands showing him a seven as it began to sink in. "Every day… you physically collide with him everyday? That's not a coincidence Serena. He must make a point to run into you. He likes you that much. No wonder he asked. He's interested." Serena bit her lip and wondered if Sapphire was right. Could Darien Shields really be interested in the klutzy, stupid, and immature Serena Tsukino? It was laughable, at best.


	3. Night at the Club

Hey! Look at this! Another chapter. Read, enjoy, **REVIEW!**

* * *

Night at the Club

It had been two months since he'd questioned Serena about Sapphire and he had yet to see her again. As a result he was in a cranky mood and didn't want anything to do with his friends. He only wanted to see her and the fact that she seemed to be avoiding him was worrisome at the very least. What was worse was that he only had two weeks until his birthday and Andrew had decided to put himself in charge of planning the big party. "So… I was thinking we could go to the Dark Moon Night Club. You know that new place? I've heard it's awesome and they've got some super hot chick there singing songs and dancing in an angel outfit." Darien snorted and gulped his coffee. "Come on Dare, act like a guy for once will you?"

"Look, Andrew, whatever. I don't care. No matter what you do I'm not going to like it and frankly I don't know why you try." Andrew frowned and looked at his friend before turning away and cleaning a few dishes. "Sorry, I don't mean to be an asshole. Really, it's just that… I think I pissed Serena off. I asked her about that guy that day."

"You what? You didn't tell me about that! Who is he? Are they… you know?" Darien sighed and stared at the counter. Part of him believed Serena when she'd said no but another part of him argued otherwise. Then there was the fact that two months had passed. Maybe they were now.

"She said no." He looked over at the booth she and her friends had sat at often just as she burst in. She hurriedly rushed to the counter, went behind it, and hid at Andrew's feet. A tall, shoulder-length white haired man with pale skin and dark brown eyes came in and scanned the room.

"Did you see an attractive young blonde run in here?" Andrew and Darien looked at one another then looked at him and shook their heads in denial. "Can I look around?"

"Absolutely." Andrew smiled and dried a glass with his dishrag casually. Serena was folded over herself on the ground, pressed to the counter as closely as she could manage. The man looked around the place then growled and walked out briskly. "He's gone." Andrew said softly as Serena picked up her head and stood. Darien froze as he took her in.

The source of all his teasing, her spaghetti and meatball hair was gone, replaced instead with a mane of softly tussled, layered hair that fell to her hips. "S… Serena." Darien stuttered as she moved around the counter, her hair swaying from side to side. "You… you changed your hair." He stared at the golden locks in amazement. "Why?"

"What? Aren't you glad?" She spun around playfully her hair fanning out around her then gently floating back into place. "No more meatballs so you can't call me that anymore." She sat on the stool next to him and looked at Andrew expectantly.

"I… but I liked your hair the way it was." Darien breathed sadly and looked into his coffee cup. "Why did you change it?" Andrew eyed the two cautiously then set Serena's milkshake in front of her.

"Why do I have to have a reason?" She smiled and began to sip her drink. She had been so nervous about showing him. She wasn't sure why but she was disappointed by his reaction. All the years he'd teased her about her hair and now he was sad that she changed it? "I thought you didn't like my hair." He sighed and looked at her with eyes that were full of untold emotion. "I don't get you Darien… you pick on me about my hair and now that I've changed it you don't like it? You're so…"

"Go out with me." He said softly, his deep blue eyes locked onto hers. Andrew's eyes practically fell out of his head as Darien asked. Serena gulped down the milkshake she had in her mouth and looked at the dark haired man cautiously. "Serena… I mean it. Go on a date with me… please?" She swallowed another gulp and pushed the shake away from her before placing some money on the table. The air was thick with tension as she stood and chuckled lightly.

"You know what Darien… I don't have the time." She turned her back to him, her hair swooshing through the air and touching his face. "Besides, right now isn't a good time for me to start dating someone." With that she waved with a smile and walked out.

"Holy shit… I never thought you'd… wow." Andrew leaned against the counter dramatically as if he was going to fall over. "You actually asked her out!" Darien stared at his coffee mug in defeat.

"She turned me down though." He could hardly believe it. Was he doomed to be the jerk for the rest of his life? The way she'd looked at him was different than any he'd ever received before.

"Um… she didn't actually say no. She gave you excuses as to why she can't; not that she won't." Darien looked up at his friend with a smile. Andrew was right. She hadn't said no, just not right now. "That's a total yes though pal." Andrew refilled his friend's mug then leaned over the counter. "So… about your party…"

"Party?" Another voice interrupted making the two men turn to see an amused Sapphire. "Coffee please?" He sat down and looked at Darien. "Her hair looks good doesn't it?" Darien's eyes darkened before he spoke.

"Did you tell her to do that?" He growled making Sapphire laugh heartily. It was adorable to him to see a man so uptight about a woman. It had been a long time since he'd seen it.

"I did. I told her it would make her look more attractive. Was I right? Of course I was." He answered his own question before Darien had the chance. "Now… who's having a party?" He looked from one man to the next waiting for an answer. "You know… I'm betting you're the type of guy who likes to be entertained. What would you say if I told you I could get you a private booth at the Dark Moon Night Club?"

"He'd say yes!" Andrew interrupted holding his hands over Darien's mouth. "Absolutely yes." Sapphire grinned and nodded as he looked at Darien.

"I guarantee you Darien, you'll be stunned by the club." Darien looked at him with wide eyes. He'd never told this man his name. "Oh, sorry… Serena told me your name. In fact, she told me everything she knows about you. You're sort of an asshole." Sapphire then held up his hand, as Darien was about to speak. "That doesn't really matter though… she still likes you."

"What?" Darien breathed and looked at Sapphire with shock. He didn't think she actually liked him. He figured she'd tolerate him at best. "What do you mean like?" He decided to clarify.

"I mean, like. As in making out with you on the couch, likes you." Darien stared at the man slack-jawed. "I don't really know why though… there are so many other options for her… you know?" Darien closed his mouth and smiled. "Anyways, what day is the party? Oh, and I need a list of guests too. I'll arrange everything if you'd like. Including a private audience with my top performer. Angel." Darien began to object when Andrew interrupted.

"That would be great! I mean… wow… do you… work there or something?" Sapphire shrugged and smiled playfully. "Cool…um… yeah. Totally book it. Not next Wednesday but the one after that… umm… six to start…" Andrew then began to scribble on a piece of paper. Darien could see the names of his closest guy friends. "There… all the guys at the table."

"Okay… consider it done… oh, and Darien. Wear something… that really shows you off. You've got a great body, use it why don't you so guys like me don't have to grumble on how all the good looks have gone to waste." Sapphire then left the two men to stair at one another with disbelief.

"Wait… did he just offhandedly tell me he thinks I'm sexy?" Darien blinked and looked at his friend who was laughing. "I guess so… I wonder who he is though…" The dark-haired man wondered aloud then frowned. He wasn't sure if making friends with this man was a good thing or a bad thing but he'd go along with it. After all, Sapphire had just revealed to him that Serena liked him.

* * *

"Leave me alone!" Serena shouted to Diamond as she took refuge in Sapphire's office. "Saph, he won't leave me alone… he just keeps bugging me… staring and… touching…" She shuddered. "I don't want him touching me again. Okay?" Sapphire nodded off handedly and smiled. "What?"

"Oh… nothing… something just tells me my brother's going to have his ass handed to him tonight." Sapphire looked Serena over and motioned for her to turn in a slow circle. She did then looked at him with frustration. "Don't worry Angel, just don't worry… oh! And tonight is the night we have that group coming in."

"The one you're paying me to spend time with?" She sat on the loveseat and put her chin in her hands. "I'm so frustrated with your brother. He just doesn't understand the word no! Did you know he actually tried to convince me by telling me they'd "break" me in some movie? That is the… most… disgusting… sickening… ugh! I don't even want to think about it."

"Then don't." Sapphire stood and knelt in front of her. "I just want you to know that it's my fault." Her eyes widened as she looked into his for answers. "You'll see." He smiled and stood her up. "Now, you'd better get out there. You've got your own song tonight." She smiled and thought about the song she'd written. It had been long ago when she'd met Darien and wanted nothing else but him to hold her in his arms and tell her that he loved her. Of course, that was before all this. Before she realized that love was hard to find. Most people who think they have it don't and the people who did lost it.

So, with a heavy sigh she took her place back stage and waited for the music to cue. (Hey, go along with me here. It was the perfect song with a good beat so I picked it. Just pretend she actually wrote it herself okay? Okay! Oh, It's reach out by Hilary Duff… I know totally girly but this one's good.) When the announcer came on and the lights went out she went onstage and waited. Finally the music started and the lights hit her when she started to sing:

From the minute that you walked right through the door

Thoughts were racing in my mind time to explore

I tell my friends that I just gotta have him

But don't look now, 'cause I see you staring at him

Tunnel vision had him locked on in the sides

On a mission, for position by the end of the night

It's like a prey, playing games with the hunter

You better run for it, time to just surrender

And all i need is to feel you

All i want is to feel you

Reach out and touch me

(before I go insane)

Reach out and touch me

(well don't you make me wait.)

I'm a dime and you're so on the money

Reach out and touch me

And all i need is to feel you

Reach out and touch me

Like a prayer, your touch can take me there

In my mind, you and me in a secret affair

And boy you killin' me and you don't even know it

Tried to hold back but i can't control it

So if i'm steppin' to you, skippin' "how you're doing"

Grab your hand and pull you closer to me (yeah)

Out the door were slippin', then we'll start to kissin'

But you're invited to my fan-ta-ta-sy

And all I need is to feel you

All I want is to feel you

Baby can't you see how you're affecting me?

Play with sensual, physical, fantasy

Maybe, fate brought the two of close than i

Don't you wanna? don't you wanna?

Don't you wanna? don't you wanna?

Reach out and touch me

While she danced Darien and his friends sat in their booth with their jaws hanging open. Darien and Andrew for different reasons than the others but their mouths were still open. The song ended with Serena flipping her hair as she went from a bent over position to a upright stand. Her body slightly turned to the side and her hands on her hips. Her hair looked somewhat wild and it hung over her face in such a seductive manner all the guys were shouting. Save for Darien and Andrew.

"Damn. She's hot! I mean hot!" Darien's friend Seiya shouted as he claps. "What I wouldn't give to…" His words died off as Andrew leaned into his ear whispering to him that she was the girl Darien was in love with. "Ohhh…" Seiya breathed and looked at his furious friend.

Sapphire stood in the back corner of the room watching Darien's face contort with anger. "Hey Saph! Where's the party?" Serena smiled stepping up to him and hugging him while he pulled her skirt down so she wouldn't show off too much. As he did it he wondered if inviting Darien there was a good idea.

"Private booth three." He mumbled as she nodded and began to walk in that direction. He watched her move through the crowd, unknowingly towards his brother who was waiting for her patiently.

"Hey! Angel!" Diamond laughed and pulled her closer to him. One of his hands went around her waist the other slid up her inner thigh making her very uncomfortable. "When are you going to say yes to me?" He smiled wickedly and moved his hands further up her leg until his fingers brushed the silk fabric of her panties.

"Get away from me." She growled and tried to pull away from him only to find he had a tight hold on her. "Diamond! No!" She slapped him making him growl and pull her into his lap. She gasp and continued to struggle against him as he continued to move his hands over her.

The sound of knuckles cracking made Diamond look up to see the towering figure of Darien Shields. "I think she told you no." He said simply and with unending malice. Diamond smirked at Darien just before he saw a large fist. Serena yelped as Darien grabbed her, ripping her away from Diamond while simultaneously punching him so hard her flew back into the table tipping it over.

In a moment Serena was being drug to the private booth Sapphire had given him. "Darien!" She shouted and tried to pull her wrist away. "Darien!" She squirmed as he pushed her into the booth and trapped her by sitting next to her. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Don't' talk to me right now." He snapped and glared at Diamond who was beginning to stand. "I'll kill that bastard if he comes over here. I swear to God…" Andrew reached over Serena and laid a hand on his friend's arm. "Don't touch me." He growled and pulled his arm away so he could fully focus on Diamond.

The entire table was silent for what seemed like a millennia as Darien watched his rival march over to Sapphire angrily and begin yelling. From where they sat it looked like Sapphire was extremely happy with the outcome of Diamond's run-in with Darien. "So… um… you're really hot." Seiya smiled at the blonde sitting on the other side of Andrew.

"Shut up!" Darien shouted angrily, his knuckles turning white from his clenched fist. "First of all… how long have you been working here?" Darien turned to Serena, his eyes blazing with pure rage. She didn't answer, she didn't want to. It was clear that he was overly angry. "So… you've been working here… for who knows how long. Skipping around in a slutty little dress, all the while changing your appearance to attract more guys who really, just want to get you into bed. Brilliant Serena. Simply Brilliant!" He then turned away from her with a look of disgust evident on his face. "I thought you were a better person than this."

"Okay… stop Dare." Andrew said firmly as he noticed Serena's eyes welling with tears. "I'm sure there's a reason for all of this." He put an arm around her shoulder in an attempt to calm her only to upset her more.

"Let me out." She asked softly her voice shaky. Darien grunted a refusal making her eyes water more. "I mean it. Let me out!" Her voice broke as she made her demand but Darien seemed immune to it. "Fine!" She shouted and stood up on the seat before walking over the table and jumping down to the ground. Seeing this Darien stood and grabbed her arm rather firmly halting her. "Let me go Darien."

"No, I will not sit here and be a witness to any of this." She pulled her arm away and turned to him, tears streaming down her face making him instantly regret his angry rant. The men at the table behind him sucked in their breath as they watched her.

"You really are an asshole! You know nothing about what I'm going through and you just jump to conclusions. Just like you did when you asked me about Sapphire. Well Darien… here's the truth! Yes, I'm a filthy rotten little slut who parades around with barely any clothes on and lets disgusting men grab me. Is that what you wanted to hear? Well congrats! Now you know." With that she turned and ran past Sapphire who quickly followed her back to his office.

When he got in there she was stripping her costume off and crying. "What… what's going on? Serena?" He asked stilling her movements. She stood in front of him with only her panties on and just began to cry. "Oh… honey…" He pulled her into his frame and held her much like a father would when trying to comfort his little girl. "I'm sorry…"

"Nothing for you to be sorry about… I'm… I'm the one who's in love with an asshole." She really began to sob after that. The sound of her crying made Sapphire so angry, so furious that he shook as he gently pet her hair. In the past months she had become the daughter he could never have and he felt overly paternal to the girl in his arms. "Why am I so stupid Saph?"

"You're not stupid. You stay right here. Lock that door and don't open it for anyone but me. My brother's still here." Sapphire grabbed the blanket that hung over the back of the loveseat and wrapped her in it snugly. "Lay down and rest for a bit." He then turned towards his door, opened it, made sure it was locked, then walked out to confront Darien. At this point Sapphire was seething with anger, the look of pain in her eyes was unforgettable and someone was going to pay for that. Marching to the table where Darien and his friends were sitting he locked eyes with Darien who promptly stood. Sapphire could see that the young man was ready for a fight, it was evident in the way his body stiffened. "Get out." Sapphire growled. "You're not welcome here and if I ever see you again you'd better pray to all the Gods known to man because I'll hurt you so badly your ancestors will feel it."

Darien kept his cold façade but his eyes showed just how angry he really was. Taking a deep breath he began to speak slowly and with malice. "You are despicable you know that? Serena was a sweet, innocent, young girl and you've turned her into… what… I don't even know what to call her now but she's not the same girl. Oh, and I really think it's despicable that you've corrupted her like this. It's hard telling what you've done to her."

Sapphire twitched a little and looked at the younger man in front of him. Somewhere, deep inside his mind something had snapped and he felt his normal peaceful nature melting away. In his office, was a half naked woman, crying her eyes out because of the dark-haired man in front of him. The idiotic prick who seemed to think that the entire world cared about his opinion. The one who assumed that Serena had changed drastically and that she was more than likely, used goods. "I'm going to ask you nicely one more time… leave now." Andrew and the other men scrambled out of the booth and took hold of Darien to try and prevent him from arguing with Sapphire further.

"Make me." Darien challenged stepping closer to Sapphire so their frames were centimeters apart. Sapphire smiled and grabbed Darien's shirt forcefully and pushed him back onto the table. The older, blue haired man's strength was surprising considering he had a rather lean frame compared to Darien.

"You've officially pissed me off kid." Sapphire began to drag Darien out the door when the younger man dug his feet into the ground halting them. "Darien, I'm telling you to leave now. Get out of here and never, ever talk to that young lady again. Do you understand me you little prick?" Sapphire's face was red with anger as Diamond sighed and intervened.

"Okay… too much testosterone here. Sapphire, please, calm down, do your breathing." Diamond then turned to Darien with a calm demeanor. If there was one thing he could do it was calm raging men… especially if they just discovered their girlfriend in one of Diamond's videos. "Look kiddo… you're way out of line here. I know I'm not a saint, I have flaws; I apologize for grabbing her like I did but it's a terrible habit. Needless to say it was the first time that's ever happened and, she is anything but a slut. Look, I'm in the porn industry and before you get even more pissed off, I want you to listen. I've seen all types of girls, but she's special. She consistently says no to me and I've never seen such a genuine woman before in my life. Everything you said to her was appalling and most likely hurt her deeply. It doesn't take a brain surgeon to know she's in love with you and you just went and said all those things to her. Imagine what that feels like." Darien softened, his anger turning into regret. He hadn't considered just how much weight his words would carry with her; how much they'd always carried. "Now… I'm going to suggest that you leave and cool down. I'll deal with my brother and Serena." Andrew quickly grabbed his friend and tore him out of the club; while Diamond walked Sapphire back to the office. "I've still got it." Diamond smiled making Sapphire nod blankly.

Sapphire knocked on the door and waited for a while. Receiving no answer he unlocked the door with his key and peaked in to see her curled up on the love seat, the blanket wrapped around her, and her tear streaked face peacefully sleeping. "I'll take her home." Sapphire looked at Diamond "Will you honorably hold down the place while I'm gone?" Diamond nodded as Sapphire stepped in and scooped Serena's sleeping form into his arms. "This is a mess. I doubt she'll forgive him for what he said any time soon."


	4. Loss

Okay, another chapter. Enjoy and **REVIEW!**

* * *

Loss

The four girls Serena considered her closest friends sat at their normal booth talking quietly amongst themselves. Andrew had been listening to their conversation for over an hour and was waiting for them to start talking about their missing member. "She's not coming." Serena's blonde friend Mina sighed. "I just don't understand what's going on… I mean… have any one of you talked to her much in the past few months?" Andrew heard a chorus of denials then the table went silent again. "Her father told me she's sick."

"I think she's lying to us you guys." Andrew's ears perked a little as he strained his ears. "I went by that diner and they said they've never heard of her." The tallest woman in the group informed the others. "Do you think… Serena's doing drugs or something?" All the girls gasp at the idea.

"It's possible… the symptoms are there… she's not talking to us anymore, she's constantly tired and sleeping in her classes. Her grades are suffering. Now her father's saying she's sick… She could be." The most timid of the girls bit her lip. "We should go over there and ask." She added onto the end of her sentence.

"No need." Andrew said from the counter making the girls turn towards him with shock on their face. "I know what's going on." They all filed out of the booth and assembled at the counter. Andrew sighed. "I… well okay. So… a week ago was Darien's birthday and I wanted to throw him a party. So, in the process of talking about it one of Serena's newest friends Sapphire came in and said he could arrange for us to get a private booth at the Dark Moon Night Club. Darien didn't want to but I convinced him and we went. Well… there's this performer named Angel… she's the reason so many people have started going there… anyway… Angel is… Angel is…"

"Serena's Angel." Darien interrupted and sat at the counter. He looked like hell, his hair was disheveled and he hadn't shaved in a few days making his chin stubbly. His one saving grace was that he had finished med school. Without anything to do he'd been sitting alone in his apartment thinking of how he was going to apologize and convince Serena to give him another chance.

"What? Our meatball head is a stripper?" Raye shouted and looked from one man to the next. "No way! She's too shy to even wear a bikini!" Andrew nodded in thought and tried to picture Serena in her costume again.

"Well… she didn't actually strip. She had a dress on, provided it was a damn short one but… she wasn't… raunchy really. I mean… her dance was a little… suggestive and the song was too but other than that it wasn't anywhere near as bad as most women. Of course with the way Darien bit her head off you'd think she was the worst." Andrew looked pointedly at Darien who had his face buried in his hands.

"What do you mean?" Lita cracked her knuckles and glared at Darien. "What did you say to her? Did you hurt her feelings?" Darien nodded and closed his eyes picturing Sapphire's furious face.

"I did… and I regret it all. I was… terrible to her and I… I don't know how to make it right. I tried to go back there the next night but the bouncer wouldn't let me in and one of the girls told me she hadn't come into work that night." Andrew bit his lip and looked at Darien with concern. "Sapphire was right. I am an idiot… I love her and I just…"

"You what?" Mina exclaimed and looked at Darien in shock. "Did you just say… you love her?" He nodded absently and covered his eyes with his palms. "Wow… Darien… I totally called that!" She turned to her friends who shook their heads trying to tell her now was not the time to address that.

Just as the group went quiet the sliding glass doors opened and Sapphire stepped in with his eyes locked on Darien. Andrew's eyes widened as he nudged his friend causing Darien to turn around and look at the intruder. "Jee… the way you look you'd think she yelled at you." Darien narrowed his eyes at the man in front of him. "I'm not here to fight Darien. I'm here to talk." He scanned over the girls briefly before smiling. "Look, Serena started working for me because her father lost his job. Her family needs the money while he's job searching. The thing is, Serena's not like my other girls and I wanted to protect her as much as possible so I gave her the stage, and she's amazing at it! You saw her!" Darien nodded slowly. "Anyway, when you said all that to her she ran back to my office and cried until she fell asleep. I took her home and she hasn't been back since. I've talked to her on the phone and frankly Darien… I've never heard a woman so broken. So here I am. Asking you to go over there and talk to her. Please. I love her so much… I want her to be safe, and happy. I don't want to ever see her like I did that night. Ever." He looked at Darien sadly. "I tried to go over there but apparently she's not talking to anyone but me and Ken thinks I'm the one who did this to her. He won't know it was you."

"What makes you think he'll let me in to see her?" Darien raised an eyebrow.

"You're going to take one of these young girls with you. If you're smart you'll go with this one." He pointed at Raye who looked at him wearily. "Because you could pretend you're related to her." Darien and Raye exchanged looks. "I think you should clean up though… you look like you're

* * *

Ken Tsukino looked at the two standing at his door with suspicion. He knew Raye but not her "cousin" who was currently standing behind her with his hands in his pockets. "You know… when I lost my job and she started working there so our family could live… I was hesitant but I trusted that man with my daughter and now… she's up there crying. I don't know what to do to help her either but… go on up and see if she's all right okay?" Ken sighed and let the two into his house. Raye rushed up the stairs and knocked on Serena's door with Darien sauntering after him. The fact that Serena had started working there because she had to didn't make him feel any better. In fact; he felt worse.

"Serena? It's me… Raye… can I come in and talk for a bit?" She heard something move within the room then the door opened slightly. Darien stood aside so Serena only saw her friend. He knew she wouldn't want to see him and he was right. Serena opened her door to let Raye in when Darien stepped through and clamped a hand to her mouth as he moved her back and into the room. Raye shut the door and leaned against it. "Sorry to trick you."

Serena ripped herself away from Darien's grasp violently and glared at him. Her eyes full of hurt and betrayal. "Don't touch me." She whispered and sat on her bed looking defeated. "Come to kill off what's left of my dignity?" Her voice was cold, it was completely unlike her and it scared him.

"No… I came to apologize. I was wrong to say those things to you." He began with a soft tone. "I understand now why you were working there and really, once I thought about it… I realized it wasn't as bad as I had thought originally. I think that… what really upset me was the fact that that guy had grabbed you like that. Overall, I was jealous Serena. Jealous because I love you and some other guy had his hands on you. Then, with you singing that song it was almost as if you encouraged people to touch you. I didn't handle any of it well and I'm sorry." Serena refused to look at him. The damage he'd done was almost too much for her.

"I'm not… I can't just forgive you like that. What you said… the way you looked at me… it was like… I was something so completely appalling that… you…" She stopped and looked at him. "When you asked me out I was so happy, I hide it well but I was. Then, when you said those things to me I just felt like… like…" She closed her eyes. "It seemed like you had this idea that I was sleeping around or something, that I wasn't that "Innocent" little girl you liked so much and since I wasn't… since you thought I'd been with other guys, that I was… useless… Sapphire told me about guys whom only want to be with virgins. When you talked to me like that… I was convinced you were one of them." Darien closed his eyes and hung his head as Raye sucked in a large breath. "I still am." She added and looked at Raye, tears were streaming down her face. "So, if that's what you're looking for then I suggest you leave because I'm not interested in just giving it up."

"I really haven't been very good to you have I?" He asked sadly and stared at the floor. "Serena… I'm not that kind of guy. I'm really not. I don't care how many people you have or haven't been with. I don't even care if you were the star in a porno." He said calmly and knelt down in front of her. "I've been an asshole, a terribly, idiotic, inconsiderate asshole. I still… I still love you though." She looked at him sharply then sighed. She wanted to believe him but then again, he was a guy, an "interested" guy. She knew she couldn't trust him. He was just like all the other guys in the world. His advantage? History… granted it wasn't a great history. He could see the doubt in her eyes and frowned. "I'll ask again… go out with me. One date, that's all I ask for. If you decide that you still hate me then… I'll leave town just to make you happy."

Serena sat there, unmoving, her head bent towards the ground. The room was enveloped in silence, each person avoiding the inevitable. "No." She whispered making his heart sink. "I won't… I can't… get over the look in your eyes. It was so… treacherous that… I can't forgive you for that. So please, leave." He swallowed the hard lump that had formed in his throat and looked at Raye.

"Serena… I really don't think he meant it… give him a chance…" Raye's words died off when Serena ignored her and turned away from both of them. Laying on the bed and hugging her pillow.

"He meant it." She said weakly as her body shook. A clear sign she had started crying again. Darien stood and walked out the door, Raye scrambling after him. His long legs taking the largest and quickest strides possible without running. He felt like crap and as Raye ran after him calling his name he felt even worse.

"Darien! Wait!" Raye rushed after him hoping he'd stop and talk to her. His silence was something that frightened her, especially when it came to Serena. "Darien!" He halted and turned to face her suddenly, his deep blue eyes brimming with tears. "She'll change her mind. I know her… she's had a crush on you for so long…"

"You can stop now Raye. I know I screwed this up. I'll never have a chance with her and… I just need to be alone. I'm going home." He then turned from her and walked away determined to let himself suffer the same pain he felt she was going through.

Once inside his penthouse apartment he leaned against the door and let the tears fall from his eyes. He'd truly messed up and lost the only person in the world he cared about. The only woman to ever captivate him and hold his interest. It wasn't right that he'd treated her like that, yelled at her as if she were a worthless person. He was so disgusted with himself he couldn't believe it. She'd actually been interested in him, she had cared about him and in a couple of minutes he'd thrown it all away before it even started. He knew what it was like to feel worthless, when his parents died and he was sent away tot eh orphanage… those were the days he knew… just knew he was worth less than the shoes on his feet. He could remember the attendants who worked there looking at him with disgust, most likely the way he'd looked at Serena; the love of his life. Why? Why had he acted like that? What was so wrong about her dancing on a stage? Nothing! That's what.

* * *

Serena sat opposite Sapphire in the club with her head in her hands, and, as she finished her story he sighed and rubbed one of her arms. "You know… I never told you about my wife did I?" Serena looked up at him sharply. No, he hadn't, she didn't even know he had one. "Surprising isn't it? Well, Prisma and I got married when we were twenty years old. I had met her when my brother was scouting out girls and there she was, a beacon of beauty in a sea of people. Oh, I fell in love with her. We dated, and married. We were so happy together… so you can imagine my excitement when we discovered we were going to have a baby." Serena smiled as him fondly picturing a little blue haired child running around. "Well, she lost the baby, and after five miscarriages we went to the doctor to see what was going on. Apparently, my wife's uterus couldn't incubate a fetus and so we began to look for a surrogate mother. Right when we were about to make our choice Prisma decided she didn't want to go through with it. I could hardly believe my ears! I knew she wanted a baby, she wanted to be a mother so badly but she couldn't ask someone else to carry our child for nine months." He paused and looked into Serena's blue eyes before continuing. "After we quit, I opened this place. I wanted to be a father, and if I had to, I'd act as a father to people I knew needed it. You see, Prisma wouldn't adopt and so, I did this. Diamond helped me and I've been in this business ever since… but you know… it's a funny thing this business. You've seen the way I run things, I'm very fond of all you girls and I think of you all as daughters. Well, Prisma was angry with me. The late nights, and all the girls around constantly upset her. I explained myself and immediately regretted it. From that day on she acted like a shell of herself, angry that she couldn't give me a child of my own. Anyway, her guilt slowly ate away at her, and began to plague me. I didn't want her to be upset and so I handed this place over to Diamond so I could be with her. We traveled everywhere, saw everything but…the damage had been done. I'm not sure exactly how I hurt her so badly but I had." He then stared at his clasp hands and closed his eyes. "My wife, killed herself two years ago. I'll never understand why but I know it was my fault." She looked at him sadly and wondered why he was telling her this story. "Serena… Whatever I did to her, whatever I said… I wish I could take it back because I lost her, I'll never see her again and I'll never be able to tell her how much I love her… do you know why I'm telling you this?"

"No…" Serena shook her head to try and hide the tears she felt pulling at her eyes. It was a sad story, and she never thought that this happy man could have suffered so much.

"I don't want you to be like Prisma. I don't want you to hurt yourself over Darien, and I don't want him to live the rest of his life knowing that he hurt you. He didn't want to, I know he didn't and I know he doesn't deserve to lose you. Give him the chance to tell you how much he loves you because I can see it in him; and he's been hurt and alone for too long." Serena pursed her lips and stared at the table. She didn't want to forgive Darien. He'd always been an ass to her but he'd gone too far this time. He'd hurt her far too much! Of course, she couldn't deny her feelings for him. He'd always been the one she dreamed of, always been the one to excite her, even when she didn't want him to. "Face it Serena… you owe it to yourself to give him a chance…"

"Why? There are PLENTY of guys out there! Tons of them would love a shot with me! You know that!" She cried throwing her hands in the air. Sapphire nodded then slid out of the booth and stood.

"I think you're making a mistake Serena." He then walked to his office and shut the door; unaware of the fact that Diamond had been listening to the conversation. He wasn't sure why he'd been so adamant about convincing her to be in one of his movies until it hit him. He had somehow fallen for the girl.

"Hey." He said softly as he slid into the booth and looked at the depressed girl. "I'm sure you've heard this a lot lately but… I'm sorry for the way I was pressuring you before… I think it's because I like you though." He paused as she looked at him with an annoyed look. "Why don't we go and do something? We can go play video games at that arcade you like." She smiled and nodded, standing up and accepting the offer from the rather sweet man.

She marveled at Diamond really, besides being a pain, he was charismatic and sweet when he wanted to be. He obviously cared deeply for his brother, and treated the girls well (Despite putting them in movies for the world to gawk at). "I'm still not going to be in any of your movies." She laughed.

"At this point my dear, I wouldn't dream of it. I'd rather have you all to myself like a little secret." He chucked her chin making her smile broadly. The fact that Diamond was now flirting with her and trying to cheer her up reinforced the thought that she didn't need Darien. Besides, there were plenty of women around who would kill for a chance with him and for all she cared, they could have him.


	5. Hopeless Romantic

Okay, for those of you who like Diamond. I do like him actually, it's too bad he was tricked into being on the wrong side. Oh, and his obsession with Serena is a little much but really, I think he's sweet. She was just meant to be with Darien. Plain and simple. (Though hardly simple) Anywho, enjoy and **REVIEW!**

* * *

Hopeless Romantic

Diamond sat beside her on the couch, silently watching her as her eyes widened and her pupils got bigger. They were watching a scary movie and so far it was going wonderfully. It was their fourth date together and she seemed to be becoming so accustomed to his presence that Sapphire was even impressed.

She yelped and threw herself into him catching him off guard, causing him to fall over with her now slightly laying on him, her face buried into his side. "Serena… it's only a movie." He chuckled gently and patted her crown of golden locks. "Will you let me up? This is a rather awkward position." She nodded and moved away from him so he could sit up again. As soon as he did she grabbed his arm tightly and plopped her head onto his shoulder. Her scent invaded his senses, dizzying his mind for a brief moment. Oh how trusting she was. Truly, she had no idea what moments like these implied. She was the one, after all, who insisted that they rent the scary movie and watch it in the privacy of his home. She was the one who had ordered pizza then began a food fight by throwing the crusts at him then pounding him with one of the sofa's cushions.

He was the one of course, wanting to turn the movie off and kiss her. He wanted to ignore the rest of the world and only see her for the rest of his life, to see her smile, to laugh, to sigh with pleasure. He wanted to be THE one and in all reality he knew she would be happy to try. She would let him love her, she would let him take her to his bed if he chose but he wouldn't. He refused to let her fall into that illusion.

It was because he loved her that he would never try and achieve his dreams with her. At least not until she gave the man she loved a try to win her heart. It was sickening really. Diamond knew he was being too sentimental, he knew he should be happy he'd gained such a wonderful place in her life… the truth was, that he felt like a snake. He couldn't help but think about that night at the club. The way Darien had so valiantly come to her rescue and led her away from danger. He'd been far too drunk at the time to realize he'd grabbed her like that but Darien's punch had sobered him up quite a bit.

Then everything had gone wrong. Instead of listening to her Darien had blown up. He'd insulted her and treated her like a common whore. It was wrong, very wrong, and it had broken her heart and her spirit.

Why then would he allow Darien any chance at all? Serena was his now, not that arrogant little bastard's… but then… she wasn't… she still loved Darien. He'd caught her thinking to herself, with a slight frown on her face, her eyes unfocused as she mulled some idea around in her head. He knew she was thinking about the black haired asshole but he could do nothing to prevent it. That was why, even though they were on their fourth date, he'd never touched her or kissed her lips. If he did, then he'd throw the idea of Darien to the wind and take her for his own.

"Hey… Di… do you think I should go back to the club and dance again? I mean… we're doing okay I guess but I know dad's freaking out because I'm not making any money anymore…" Her voice was pensive as she spoke. He thought about it for a moment, wrapping his arms around her as if to protect her from all the jealous thoughts running through his head. Of course he didn't want her to go back! He didn't want other men gaping at her all night and putting their hands on her when she gave them private dances. He didn't want any of that for her. Sapphire was right, she was an angel and despite the best efforts of his younger brother, Serena was being objectified. Men didn't see her as a person; they saw her as a beautiful creature that would satisfy their lusty needs. "Di?" She turned to him, her face so very close to his, her breath tickled his nose even.

"Serena… I think you should do what feels right to you. If you think going back would be best then… then go back." He was so quiet as he spoke it was as if he were afraid to make any noises that could reach beyond her ears.

She smiled and turned even more, her knee length dress scooting up her bare legs so that it reached mid thigh. "You don't want me to go back do you? You want me all to yourself." She hugged him tightly, burying his face into her loose golden hair.

He groaned inwardly, now uncomfortable by their closeness. He did want her all to himself, he'd said that many times and yet, she still seemed to be oblivious of what that meant. "Very true Serena…" He gently pushed himself from her and stood up, running his hands through his silver hair. "You need to go." He turned to her, his tone suddenly very dark.

"Why? Is something wrong? Are you okay?" She jumped up from the couch and clasped her hands together over her bosom. "Di?" She stepped towards him and placed a hand on his cheek to try and pull him from the trance he seemed to be in.

He closed his eyes and lightly leaned into her hand before catching it with his and pulling it away from him. "Serena… I… I can't pretend that everything's all right because it isn't." She looked at him with wide eyes not knowing what he meant. "You're still in love with him… I know it." She yanked her hand from Diamonds and glared at him. How dare he bring up Darien. Why would he do that when they were getting along so well? "Don't look at me like that. You know it's true… Serena… I truly think you should give him a chance because I… I can't do this anymore without you at least trying. If you truly decide that he's the bastard I think he is then…" He paused to think of his next words. "Look Serena, I love you. I really do but I know that I'd hate myself if I didn't let you follow your heart. If I'm wrong, if he's not the one in your heart, and you've given him a chance… then I'll be here for you… he'll, I'll always be here for you. No matter what."

Serena could hardly believe her ears. Never in a million years had she imagined meeting a guy like Diamond. He was so complex, so different. He was the king of porn movies… hell of the whole industry yet he was just as romantic as any love struck eight year old girl. He was gentle, and sensitive, strong, yet soft. He was what every girl wanted yet… he was standing in front of her telling her to go to another. Telling her that someone else, someone who'd hurt her, could be the one. "But… Diamond… he… he's hurt me so many times. Why should I give him a chance only for him to hurt me again?"

Diamond pulled her into a gentle hug and frowned slightly. She was right really. Why should she? "Serena… I think, the reason it hurts so badly is because you truly love him and everything he says affects you. If you didn't love him then what he said wouldn't hurt so much. You know? Imagine though, if he can make you feel so terrible, then maybe, he can make you feel better too." He hated the words spilling from his mouth. In all actuality he wanted to shove his hand down Darien's throat far enough to rip his testicles out. This wasn't about what he wanted though. "Nonetheless, you need to go before I try and get you into my bed." He laughed lightly and pulled away from her.

"I don't think you'd have to try very hard." She whispered and looked at the ground with a blush. Smiling broadly he saved the mental image away and sighed before taking her hand and leading her to the front door. "There's something wrong with you… you know that right?" She looked at him seriously then shook her head. "I just admitted that I'd sleep with you and you're still kicking me out."

"I'm not kicking you out. I'm doing what's right. Besides, if it's meant to be, you'll be back." They both laughed a little. "Do you want me to walk you home? It's getting a little dark." He opened the front door and looked into the world, the sun was beginning to set, casting an orange and pink glow over everything.

"No, I'm okay. Thank you for being such an amazing guy… I'll talk to you later I suppose." She kissed his cheek and turned away from him walking into the cool evening air. It was troublesome really, to think that Diamond had just told her to try and patch things up with Darien. What type of guy does that? She paused in front of the park and shrugged. It was a shorter walk to her house if she cut through the park.

She walked through the park as the sun began to touch the large lake. It was a leisurely walk, her short legs carrying her slowly across the paths. She loved the smell of the fresh cut grass and the water in the air. I was all so calming, contrary to her mind, which was mulling all of Diamond's words around. She thought about turning around and going back to him. Telling him he was wrong and she wanted nothing to do with Darien but, she couldn't. He was right, she had to give Darien a chance.

"Hey! Aren't you that chick?" She turned suddenly to see a group of three tall men staring at her curiously. "That… you know, that Angel chick from the club?" Smiles spread over their faces as they came to the realization that she was the sexy performer. "Yeah, I'd recognize those legs anywhere." She looked down at her bare legs and suddenly felt a sense of immense danger she should have let Diamond walk with her. The men began to approach her, the one who had done the talking now licking his lips slightly. "Why aren't you dancing tonight?"

"I quit." She said shakily and backed up as they continued to stalk her. "I'm sorry but I decided I didn't want to do that anymore." The men snickered at one another. "Look guys… you're making me feel rather uncomfortable right now and…"

"Oh, we are, are we?" The guy Serena would deem the leader said. "Well, would you like to come back to my place and party with us a bit?" She shook her head in denial and turned her back to them to quickly walk away. "Hey! Get back here!" She heard their hurried footsteps on the cement and began to run. She needed to go somewhere, safe. There was the arcade… no too far. The club… definitely too far. She could go back to Diamonds but she didn't want to make him uncomfortable again. There was really nowhere for her to go. That's when she saw him. Darien was walking down the path, his head down, hands in his pockets. Without knowing it she stopped and was about to yell his name when a strong hand clamped onto her mouth and yanked her backwards until she was pressed against the leader's front. "Come on baby just play along." She struggled in his arms and was finally able to free her mouth.

"Darien!" She shouted and winced as the man behind her grabbed her tighter. Hearing her voice, Darien's head shot up and fixed on the three men trying to drag her off the concrete path. From where he was standing he could see her terrified eyes and he just reacted. Quickly rushing towards them, ready for action he glared at the men who'd froze and were now looking at him.

"Let her go." Darien said softly but Serena didn't miss the fury under his breath. "I'm tired of you people grabbing her like she's some common whore." The three men laughed making Darien's face twist with pure anger.

Before she knew it he'd single-handedly rendered all of them unconscious and was standing over them, his back turned to her, his head down. "Thank you." She said quietly and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He didn't move, his eyes stayed focused on the three men at his feet until finally he turned and looked at her. "You know… Darien… I've been thinking… Sapphire was talking to me not long ago… Diamond too… and I think… you deserve another chance. A real chance." His eyes lit up as he processed her words.

She was going to give him a chance? "Well Serena… this isn't some sort of pity thing is it? I thought you were dating Diamond." He smiled and looked at her as she blushed then shrugged her shoulders.

"I was but… we… talked and I don't think it's what I want right now. Besides, you just defended my honor." He laughed and offered her his arm. "What?" She looked at him expectantly.

"Well, I'll start by buying you a milkshake as a sorry gift." She nodded and took his arm, feeling the bulk of his biceps. She had always suspected that Darien was one big muscle under his clothes but never wanted to think too much into it. Of course it was hard not to when you ran into his rock hard body every day for the past four years.

"I never told you happy birthday." She looked at the ground embarrassed. She felt him shrug nonchalantly. She wondered if he even cared. He didn't seem like the type of guy who really followed tradition and celebrated his birthday. He didn't really seem like the type to remember he even had one. "I don't know what I'm going to do Dare." She sighed and leaned her head against his arm surprising them both. He leaned his head onto hers and felt his heart skip a beat. She didn't smell like her normal self, she smelt… like… a guy. He mentally scolded himself trying not to dwell on that fact.

"What do you mean you don't know what you're going to do?" He picked his head up and tried to ignore the masculine scent she was engulfed in but found it overwhelming him. "Are you in some sort of trouble?"

"No… I… I mean maybe. I'm not working anymore, and we don't have any money… I just… I'm scared for my family but… I don't want to go back. You were right. Dancing around like that was…" Her words dropped off as if to solidify what he'd said to her that night.

"Don't listen to what I said. I was wrong and you weren't slutty at all. You were beautiful and sexy. If I wasn't so jealous I would have been amazed really. I've known you since you were fourteen, just beginning to get used to puberty. You were childish, and clumsy, you scarfed down food as if you'd been starved for days. Well, up there, you were someone I didn't really know. I've always thought you beautiful, always known I've loved you but up there, you were… a woman. It was as if you'd somehow transformed over night and suddenly you grew up and I missed it." She snorted and looked up at his strong face.

"Back to insulting me I see." She let go of his arm then stopped to cross hers. "Why don't you say nice things to me? I mean… come on Darien! I thought you wanted me to be your girlfriend." He looked at her with one eyebrow raised. "What? You're puzzled?"

"Serena, I just told you that I don't think you're that fourteen year old brat and you take it as an insult?" She crossed her arms. She was never a brat. Diamond wouldn't call her a brat, even if he did meet her way back then. "I don't want to fight with you." He sighed and let his strong shoulders droop a little.

She watched him and felt a twinge of guilt rise inside of her. "I don't either… now… you said something about a milkshake… I may not be fourteen but I still scarf my food down." She giggled and took his arm again pulling him towards the arcade. He stood beside her and looked silently ahead before nodding and resuming the walk towards the arcade. "So… would you be okay with me returning to the club?"

"Truthfully? No. I'm not comfortable with that and I know I'd be a jealous asshole if you were working there… you know… if you guys are having financial trouble you could just ask." He smiled softly as they arrived at the arcade.

"Ask? Ask who?" She looked at him with a puzzled face. "You?" She gulped and immediately felt awkward about the conversation. She didn't want to borrow money from Darien. Especially thousands of dollars, besides, how much money could the man have? He just finished med school. "I'm not asking you for help."

"Fine then, let me help you. I insist even." He smiled and watched her face pale before shrugging. "I'll tell your father about it tomorrow and hand him a check." Serena dropped her head and sighed. If Darien did that there was no way she'd be able to actually date him with a clear conscious. At the club, it was okay for the men to give her money because she was actually performing for it. That was her job!

"I'm not comfortable with that Darien. I'm just not. I'm not going to let my family take money from you. I don't want to be indebted to you like that." He shrugged letting her know that there was no way he was going to give up that easily.

"I think it's worth it. I want you and your family to be comfortable and I think that I'd have better peace of mind if you weren't giving lap dances for tips." She turned a deep shade of red as Darien ushered them into the arcade. "She needs one of her milkshakes Andrew." Darien laughed as Andrew looked at them suspiciously. "Serena, your father will take the money. I'll make him." Serena didn't respond. Clearly Darien was going to do whatever he wanted.

"You really are a selfish asshole aren't you. You have no regard for what I want." She glared at him and seriously contemplated the idea of telling him to shove his money up his ass. Diamond would never force money on her and she knew it.

"I do too. See, you want a milkshake and I got one for you. Plus you don't want to go back. You said so yourself. Therefore, you WANT my help. You just don't know it yet." She snorted at him and grumbled before taking a giant gulp of her shake.

* * *

Ken Tsukino looked at the young man standing in front of him with his eyes wide. Darien Shields was offering him ten thousand dollars as a gift just so Serena wouldn't go back to dancing at the club. "Mr. Tsukino, I know this may be unorthodox but I strongly believe that Serena doesn't belong in a place like that. She's beautiful and a tad bit naïve. Those men will take advantage of her."

"What do you get out of this?" Ken growled angrily, unable to shake the feeling that this young man was trying to buy his daughter. "You lied to me saying you were Raye's cousin to get into my house. Why should I believe you and think that your intentions are honorable? From what my daughter's told me about you you're an arrogant jerk who's infatuated with her." Darien smiled. That was something she'd say, it wasn't really untrue of course.

"I get to sleep well at night knowing that the woman I love isn't being mauled and molested by men who are at least twice her age. I'll be able to walk down the road without being suspicious of every male passing by. Mainly, I'll be happy that she's at home, safe with her father." Ken smirked. Darien was slick to say the very least.

"What about your relationship with her? Are you hoping that this is going to profit you in some way?" Serena was listening from the living room and felt herself become tense at the question. She wanted to know the same thing.

"Sir, do you want to know why people call me an arrogant jerk? It's because I'm honest and I speak my mind. I've loved your daughter for quite some time and I know this won't benefit me in the least. If anything it will hinder any close relationship I might hope to have. I know this because she told me so last night at the arcade after I saved her from an unpleasant evening in the park." She jumped up and stomped into the foyer where her father looked at her with shock written all over his face.

"It's because of YOU that I was in the park you ignorant…" She trailed off and crossed her arms. "I was just fine!" Ken looked between the two and could see the sparks flying. His daughter was so in love with this man it was ridiculous. "Next time you can just leave me alone Dr. Shields." She emphasized the doctor with sarcasm.

"It's not my fault you're so in love with me you wound up in the park. I don't know what you were thinking anyway, it's dangerous for anyone alone in the park much less an attractive young woman. You're lucky I was there!" The two bickered back and forth before Ken waved his hands and stepped between them.

"Okay you two! He took the check Darien had in his hand and tucked it into his pocket. "Serena, just go on a date with him! For Christ's sake! You be nice to him too. He's a fine young lad and if he is a doctor you'd be an idiot not to at least try to get along with him." With that Ken stormed to the kitchen leaving Serena glaring at a very smug Darien.

"Told you he'd take the money." She pushed him out of the house and slammed the door angrily. "Tomorrow at six. Be ready!" He shouted from the other side of the door and walked calmly towards his apartment. It was just habit really, their bickering. He knew she enjoyed the mental jousting and he loved seeing her frustrated. She was adorable. When push came to shove though, he knew she'd accept the hopeless romantic in him. He just hoped he'd get to show her that side of him.


	6. The Date

Hey there! Enjoy and **REVIEW!**

* * *

The Date

Serena sat in her living room, opposite her parents as they all waited for Darien to make his appearance. It was a Saturday night, which meant she could stay out later than normal. Even though she hadn't really been attending school lately.

It was an amazing thing really, when your parents were having financial trouble and you had to work you got to stay home from school as long as you did your homework. "I don't know why I should bother. He's a jerk and I know I'm just going to want to come home early." She crossed her arms and leaned further back into the couch. "Just because he managed to amuse you…"

"Young lady! I can see as plain as day that you like him. You're not fooling anyone and if you keep acting like this he's just going to give up." Ken scolded and rolled his eyes. "Besides… he's helped us quite a bit. The least you could do is try to be civil to the man." Ilene nodded slowly as Sammy cracked his knuckles slowly.

Serena snorted and looked up at the ceiling. The truth was that she was nervous and a bit afraid. Every time she saw Darien, every time he turned his midnight blue eyes on her, she felt her heart flutter. The way he smiled and smirked at her had always made her weak. The thought of spending an evening with him was… well, both a dream and a nightmare. "I can't believe you sold me out." She growled making Ken glare at her.

"I didn't sell you out my dear. That wouldn't be very fatherly of me." Ken tried to ignore his daughter's laments but at the same time he somewhat agreed. He was wary about taking the money but he had. Darien seemed like a good man, if maybe a little pompous.

Serena heard the sound of a car door shutting and sighed. He was there and was coming to pick her up for their… was it a date? She paled and felt her palms begin to sweat. _Oh my God! I'm going on a DATE with Darien Shields!_ She felt herself beginning to breathe heavily when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Ilene jumped off the couch and rushed to the door pulling it open with a smile. Standing on the doorstep was the most handsome man she'd ever seen. He was tall with ebony black hair and deep blue eyes. His broad shoulders were draped with the black leather of his jacket, which was covering this white shirt and black vest. Finally, he wore black slacks and a slight smile. "You must be Darien." She blushed slightly and stepped aside allowing him into the house.

Darien stepped past her and into the living room. He was holding a bouquet of red roses which surprised Serena. "I brought you some roses Serena." His blue eyes fixed on hers in order for him to avoid letting them roam over her. One glance had been enough to heat his blood and he didn't want to gawk at her all night. It was hard not to though when she was wearing such a sexy outfit. She looked like she was wearing something similar to a German Milkmaid costume. Her skirt was a baby pink and went down to her knees. A fluffy white off the shoulder blouse with long sleeves covered her breasts and arms then was covered with a baby pink corset. It wasn't so much that it showed a lot of skin because it didn't. No, it just complimented her every curve which made her seem much more mature. Her blonde hair was down and lightly tussled. He knew the look was something that had come from Sapphire or even Diamond's tutelage and really, she could pull it off well.

"Thank you Darien." She stood and took the roses from him, sniffing them briefly before handing them to her gawking mother. "Will you take care of these?" Serena asked nicely then looked back at her father and brother, both of who had stood.

"Well my dear, have fun! No curfew for you but please try and be home before the sun rises again." He had a slight smile upon his lips. He knew his daughter didn't want to hear that. She wanted to hear something like be back by ten.

"Don't worry sir. I'll have her home at a decent hour. Sleep is important for a young woman who needs to study for finals." Darien took on his superior tone and nodded after he'd finished his sentence. "Well, ready to go Serena?"

"Yeah, sure." She shrugged and walked out of the house. Darien soon joined her outside and looked at her with a broad smile. "What Darien?"

"You look beautiful Serena… I just wanted you to know that… that's all." He sighed and walked her to his black sports car. Opening the door he flourished his hand and bowed slightly making Serena roll her eyes and grunt a little. "Careful, if you roll your eyes too much they might come loose and fall out of your head."

"Oh, really? Is that a medical fact?" She glared at him and tucked her legs into the car being careful to pull at her skirt to make sure it was covering as much of her legs as possible. Darien walked around to the driver's side and got in. "Where are we going?" Serena found herself asking as Darien began to drive down the road.

"It's a surprise." He smiled then winked at her. "Trust me for once okay?" She nodded and looked out the window as the scenery passed by. Darien expertly guided his car down the road and into the outskirts of town. A half hour later he parked the car by a gentle river and got out, taking a basket out of the back seat. "Come on." He offered her his hand and walked down to the riverbank where a canoe was waiting.

"What… what is this?" She looked at him suspiciously. She wasn't sure if getting into a canoe with Darien was the best of ideas. He looked at her, silently coaxing her to get into the floating vessel. "Darien?"

"Just get in the canoe. I'm not going to drown us." He laughed and returned to her to pull her to the river. "Please?" He smiled and placed one foot into the canoe for stability. She sighed and carefully got into the canoe, situating herself so that she was comfortable.

As soon as Darien got in they were off, he expertly dipped the paddle into the water pushing the canoe forward towards some destination. After a while they came to a bend in the large river then suddenly a fair sized island came into view. It was the perfect size to build a small cottage and one large willow tree sat on the right side, it's roots dipping into the fresh running water. Looking at it in wonder Serena could only see the front of the island because the rest was hilly and had plenty of shrubs to protect it from prying eyes. Darien landed the canoe on the shoreline and secured it before helping his date out. "Welcome to my island… I've been coming here since I was old enough to paddle up and down the river…" He looked around then smiled. "I planted that willow tree here… ten years ago." Serena marveled at the beautiful tree. "But enough about that! Here, dinner." He spread the blanket out on the grass and started to unpack the basket. "I wasn't sure what you liked most so I made some chicken alfredo on bowtie pasta with green beans and dried cranberries (One of my favorite dishes to make. My alfredo sauce is nummy).

"You… made this?" Serena looked at the warm plate of pasta Darien set on the blanket for her. "You don't look like the type who cooks often."

"Yeah, well, I was a busboy at a hotel once and I learned a few things in the kitchen." He smiled and began to silently eat. She followed suit then paused and looked around. "Something wrong?" He asked politely with a look of concern.

"I… I'm a little thirsty." He nodded and reached into the basket to produce a large glass bottle of water, which he then poured into a glass and handed it to her. "Thanks."

"Normally I would serve this with red wine but you're a little young for that." She glared at him as he smirked. "In a few years you can drink all you want meatball head, but I won't give you anything to drink unless your parents say I can." He continued to eat his food silently.

"You're not that much older than me Darien." Serena snapped angrily. "Though you act like you're in your sixties." She knew she was just being mean but she couldn't help it. She hated being told she was too young for something. She'd had plenty of alcohol under her parent's watch over the years.

"Well, you act like you're three, so I'd say we balance one another out." He laughed as she balled her fists and stood up angrily. "Sit down Serena, I'm only teasing you."

"You're being an ass! Like you ALWAYS are! You're always insulting me and calling me by that… that name! I hate it! I'm not three and I'm not 'too little' for anything!" She shouted while she stomped her feet. She realized her behavior screamed toddler temper tantrum but she didn't care. He made her so angry all the time and he never made her feel like she was an adult. Not at all like Diamond. "This was a bad idea." She stormed towards the boat. "Take me home."

"No, calm down Serena and think logically here for a moment. I wasn't trying to insult you… I think you took me a little too seriously… I've always thought we were playing a game by arguing back and forth." He sighed and looked at the blanket. "I didn't know you took me so…" The sound of her angry grunt and the sound of the Canoe being pushed into the water caused him to pick his head up. Serena was in the canoe, in the water trying to paddle away from the island. Of course what she didn't know was that she was trying to turn the canoe around and go against the current, which was rather strong. She had the canoe turned to the side and was steadily beginning to float down stream. "Serena! Don't… do anything." He rushed towards the girl only to have her paddle away from him and get the canoe even further to the side. "Serena! There are rapids down river!" He watched in despair as she paddled as hard as she could and turned the canoe even further to the side.

Of course, for those of you who don't know, it's never a good idea to have your canoe to the side in a strong current because you go with the current faster and if you fight it too much to turn the canoe it can tip. Which, incidentally is exactly what happened to Serena. In a split second the canoe tipped throwing it's passenger into the cold rushing waters of the river.

Instinct took over for Darien when he heard her scream. He peeled off his jacket and dropped his cell phone and keys on the blanket before diving into the water after her. She was trying to fight the current and was loosing miserably as she began to get closer to the rapids.

Darien reached her and began swimming side ways to the riverbank (never fight a current always go perpendicular or if you have you diagonally) pulling her with him as he went. As soon as they were safe Darien rushed down river to see if the canoe had survived thus leaving Serena alone with her thoughts. _Way to go stupid, you're soaked, you're not wearing a bra, and you lost his canoe. Not to mention you totally ruined this date by being an emotional immature brat._ She felt tears brimming at the corners of her eyes.

"Good news. The canoe survived the rapids." She looked over at Darien who was carrying the object over his head, the paddle tucked under the bench seats. "You were lucky, any further and…" He paused to take in her form. She was sitting on the muddy, rocky shore, hugging her knees with her face buried into her legs. "Hey, you're okay." He set the canoe down and knelt next to her placing one of his large hands on her back and rubbing slightly. He noticed the goose bumps on her arms and sighed. "You'll freeze to death if you just sit here… hell we both will." She looked up at him, her eyes watery with tears. "No time to cry right now Serena." He pulled her to her feet and ignored the way her white blouse clung to her bare breasts. Yes, it was obvious she wasn't wearing a bra but he wasn't about to start on that subject.

He picked up the canoe and began to walk up the bank with her trailing behind him quietly. It wasn't too far of a walk before they were just up river from the island again. Darien set the canoe into the water and motioned for her to get in. She did so and he paddled them to the island. "Sorry." She whispered as he pulled the canoe out of the water and helped her out.

"No harm done really. You're okay, the canoe's okay. I just need to remember that what I say is actually weighted." He offered and began to gather the items and his jacket that he discarded. "Follow me." He walked into the boughs of the willow tree with her close behind. Inside was a small cabin. It barely looked big enough to be a cottage but it was. He opened the door and stepped in. She followed suit and looked around. It was bigger than she thought. There was a small living room with a fireplace, a chair, and a love seat. A kitchenette was to the left with a sink and everything but no appliances. There were two more doors; one to a bathroom and one to the bedroom that had just enough room for a wardrobe, a double bed, and two nightstands. The most amazing feature though, was the ceiling in the bedroom. It was made out of thick plexi-glass under a large gap in the willow's foliage so you could see the crimson sky. "This is where I hide from the world." He sighted and peeled his soaked vest and shirt off. "It doesn't have electricity. Though." He walked to the bathroom and draped his clothes over the curtain rod of the shower.

"So… you don't have hot water?" Serena frowned and looked at the tub faucet to distract herself from Darien's muscular chest. Just as she had suspected he was made of muscle and even though he was built he still had softness to him.

"I will in a while if you'd like." He said softly. "I have to fire up the boiler… would you like me to do that?" She nodded. "Okay, I'll go do that. I suggest you get out of those soaked clothes though. It's not good for you at all. I have some shirts and pants in the wardrobe. Or there's a robe on the hook behind the door." He stepped out and soon she heard the front door close. She peeled her clothes off and draped them over the curtain rod like Darien had done then turned around grabbing the dark blue robe off of the hook on the door. Wrapping herself in it she searched for a towel finding it in a small closet. She then squeezed as much water out as she could out of her golden tresses and towel dried it.

When Darien came back in he smiled at her. She was still trying to dry her hair and was completely unaware of him. He couldn't help but let his eyes move over her. She was wearing his robe and standing in the middle of the living room drying her hair. He'd never been more turned on yet so content in all his life. Realizing that the former of the two feelings was starting to show physically he walked briskly past her and into the bedroom shutting the door and drawing Serena's attention. "Darien?"

"Yes?" He asked from the other side of the door. The two were silent and seemed to be waiting for some invisible cue to talk again.

"Just making sure it was you." She said softly and looked at the cell phone he'd put on the counter. "Can I use your cell phone to call my parents?" There was a long pause then Darien opened the door wearing a fresh pair of pants and a shirt. He nodded and walked over to the fireplace to start a fire. She quickly dialed her home number and waited for someone to pick up. Getting the answering machine instead she left a message saying she wasn't sure when she was going to be home because she wound up tipping a canoe and now had to wait until her clothes were dry to go anywhere.

"You certainly don't hide anything from your parents do you?" Darien chuckled as he walked into the bathroom and came out with their clothes. Serena turned bright red as he draped them over a hanging rack in front of the fire. That included her panties. "The water will be hot in twenty minutes." He finished draping the clothes and looked at her. "So… shall we try to have a civilized conversation or should I just give up, cut my losses, and accept that you hate me?" He sat on the love seat and fixed his eyes on the fire.

"What are you hiding from?" Serena found herself asking him. It was a very personal question but then again, she didn't really care. He'd saved her twice in the past two days and now he was sharing his secret place with her. Those were signs of a guy who cared, then there was what he said about himself as well. He never meant anything he said to be mean, he thought it was all playful banter.

"Reality." He sighed in relief and turned his midnight blue eyes on her. "Believe it or not I come here to get away from my loneliness." She raised an eyebrow and looked around the small cottage. He was truly alone here though; the place was so small and on an island in the middle of the large river. How could he not feel lonely here? "I know it seems strange but here, there's none of that big city feel… you know, you're not surrounded by people everyday. I know you don't get it because you have plenty of friends and you can always make more. I'm not like that though. Andrew's really my only friend. I'm surrounded by people every day and I have no one really. That's why being out here is so nice. There's no one else out here either."

"There's something wrong with you." Serena sighed and sat in the chair. "I would feel terribly lonely out here all by myself." She watched the fire crackle. Tell me something Darien… why… after all these years… do you care about me?" He studied her face for a while.

"I've always cared about you it's just… I didn't have the courage to ask you out. You are such a different creature than I… I was afraid of rejection. Now I'm just… I'm tired of being alone Serena. I want someone to share life with and you're the only person I can picture that with." She bit her lip and looked at him sadly. She had misunderstood him terribly. He wasn't a bitter angry asshole who wanted to make her life miserable, he was a lonely romantic who thought that their verbal battles were for sport.

"I um… I'm going to go and take a bath now if that's okay… I'm still very cold." She stood and walked quickly into the bathroom to avoid him. The way he was talking was sending her to the brink of tears. He was so sad, so alone. The person she thought was an asshole was so very different. His arrogance and selfishness was all a façade and it hurt to think that one person could be so afraid of other people that they would present themselves to the world like that. She silently thanked Diamond for telling her to give Darien a chance because if she thought she was in love with the black haired man before she was even more so now. She poured the water and got not the tub, closing her eyes and sighing as the hot water caressed her cold skin. It didn't occur to her that there was no light in the bathroom and as the sun set the room grew darker and darker until she opened her eyes and was greeted by the abysmal black depths of night. She shivered despite the hot water and felt her fear of the dark catching up with her. Holding her breath to listen for sounds she began to imagine noises and tears streamed down her face. "Darien?" She whispered into the darkness. Then screamed and jumped up as she felt something tangle in her hair.

Darien rushed into the bathroom holding a lantern and quickly set it on the counter before grabbing a towel and rushing to her. He wrapped her in it quickly then stilled her hands and picked a beetle out of her hair. "He must have gotten stuck earlier." He held the black bug in his hand, as it seemed to happily walk around, testing the freedom and functionality of his legs.

She blushed profusely as she realized how her day had developed. She'd tipped over Darien's canoe, gotten both of them drenched, then he showed her the cabin, shared his feelings with her, and now he'd saved her from the dark and a beetle while getting to see her naked. Not to mention it was her first date with him. "I'm afraid of the dark."

"That's okay Serena." He opened the small window and put the bug on the outside sill before closing the window again. He managed to do that without letting her go and still keeping the towel secure around her. "Are you done bathing? Our clothes have another hour or so until they're dry…"

"I'm done… totally done." She shivered from the cold beginning to creep back into her body. He nodded and released her to drain the water. She wrapped herself in the towel tighter and looked at him. The blush in her cheeks hadn't diminished at all.

"Don't worry about it. I'm a doctor remember?" He smiled and lead her to the fire and moved the chair closer so she could sit down. "What is it with women and their shyness about nudity?"

"I don't know… I mean… you're not a doctor to me… I know you as Darien Shields… and internally I'm thinking 'Oh my God! Darien Shields just saw me naked!' and it's just a little… strange you know? You're the only guy to see me totally naked and that's a nerve racking thing." The words seemed to spew from her mouth, her embarrassment and nervousness overtaking her. "I mean yeah I danced on stage and everything were guys could see me but I wasn't nearly as nude as most girls and…" Darien chuckled and silenced her by pressing his lips to hers. His hands gently cupped her face as he pulled away from her slightly.

"Like I said, don't worry about it." She smiled then rose up on her tiptoes and gave him her own kiss. Without even thinking she dropped the towel and wrapped her arms around his neck as his arms wrapped around her waist. Soon his tongue was in her mouth and touching hers. One of her hands moved into his ebony hair and pulled him even deeper into the kiss.

When one of Darien's hands moved to her rear and his other to her breast she moaned making him stop and pull away from her gently. He couldn't believe he'd let that go so far and he mentally scolded himself for it. "What?" She looked at him starry eyed and a little confused. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No… I… just… time to stop that's all." He turned away from her and knelt down to feel the clothes on the drying rack. "Not dry yet…" Now it was his turn to feel nervous. He wanted to turn around and continue kissing her be he knew where it would lead them and he'd be damned if he was going to deflower her on their first date… of course she had been dating Diamond for a while so she might not be a virgin anymore but still. He wasn't going to take her to bed on the first date. Not his meatball head. She deserved more than that.


	7. Fess Up

I would have posted this yesterday but as you all are aware was having issues and I couldn't. I appologize for that but enjoy!

* * *

Fess Up

"Hey girls!" Serena bubbled and sat at the booth her friends were congregated at. "How's it going?" She looked from one girl to the other and noticed the same look on each of their faces: curiosity. "Um… what?"

"We heard you had a date meatball head." Raye smirked and leaned into her hand as the other girls nodded in agreement. Serena sighed and looked at her friends wondering if she should relay the whole date to them. The part where she tipped over the canoe was rather embarrassing but it lead to the better part of the night. After they had shared the kiss Darien had stayed some distance from her and was eager to take her home.

"Would you just spill the beans so I don't have to keep eavesdropping?" Sapphire's head suddenly popped up from the booth behind them. She smiled and shook her head.

"I don't have to tell any of you anything." She laughed and happily accepted the milkshake Andrew brought her. Sapphire moved from his booth into theirs and stared at her with a blank face. "I'm not saying one word."

"You totally kissed him!" Lita punched her blonde friend's arm in a boyish way. "Was it totally awesome? I bet kissing him would be so…" Lita paused for a moment then shrugged. "I don't even have a word to describe the way I know I'd feel."

"Serena, you had better tell me what happened on that date or I'll go and interrogate him. Is that what you want?" Sapphire pointed his finger at her and shook it a little.

"Interrogate who?" Darien suddenly appeared and pulled a chair up to the table. The group fell quiet and Serena was thankful for that. "Ah, must be me. My ears were burning." Sapphire looked at him then to Serena. "Interrogate me on what?"

"Your date." Sapphire grinned. Darien smirked and leaned back in his chair then looked at Serena with curious eyes. The simple action refreshed the group's curiosity.

"Well Serena… why don't you tell your friends how our date went. You're so very good at telling stories." She glared at him then gulped down her milkshake. "Or should I tell them?" Her eyes shifted to the ever so mischievous grin on his face then she slammed the shake onto the table.

"Shut up all of you! Dear lord can't anyone around here just live their lives?" She sighed. "Okay okay, it was a terrible date. Mainly my fault. I was just looking to pick a fight and managed to tip a canoe over almost killing myself. Thank God Darien didn't let me continue down river. Then we talked and he took me home. End of story." She spewed it all out with one breath making Darien grin.

"That's it? That's all?" Mina asked, her face registering disappointment. "That sucks. You two are the most boring people to ever walk the earth." Sapphire looked from Serena to Darien then back again with a twinkle in his eye. He could tell by the look on Darien's face that Serena had left out part of the story. Darien then leaned forward and looked at Serena, still smirking as he began to talk.

"Serena. If you're going to tell your friends about your date with me I'm going to have to ask that you tell it in full and with the accuracy it deserves." The girls turned their eyes on him then back to Serena with glee.

"There's more? Spill it missy!" Lita demanded and pointed at her friend. "Thank heavens he's here otherwise we would have believed that." She laughed. "Maybe you should tell us Darien. Obviously Serena has something to hide."

"No, Darien, I think you should just leave us alone and go talk with your own friends." Serena gave him a look of warning making him hold up his hands. "Well… what are you waiting for Darien? Go away."

"He's not going anywhere sweetie." Sapphire looked at Darien pointedly. Serena sighed and looked down at the table. "Now, spill it."

"I don't know what you all think you're going to learn. I mean, that was the date. Enough said." Everyone let out an exasperated sigh then quieted as Darien began to talk.

"Fine. I'll tell the story. So, I picked her up at her house at exactly six, because I like to be punctual. Anyway, she was wearing this pink milkmaid outfit that looked like you helped her with that one saph…"

"Oh… you went for sexy did you?" Sapphire laughed and winked at the blushing blonde. "Well, did it work?"

"Can I tell the story Saph?" Darien looked at him then went back to the story. "Anyway, I took her to my favorite canoeing spot and we went out on the water to a little island I like to go to. It's mine and I have a small cottage there. She didn't know that at the time and so we ate dinner. I brought chicken alfredo on bowtie pasta, green beans, and dried cranberries. It was quite good if I must say so myself. Normally I would have had a red wine with that but Serena's not yet old enough to drink so I brought water. When I said that she got pissed at me and started to get snappy. She then stormed off and got in the canoe, wound up tipping over and so I had to pull her from the river, soaking wet. The canoe kept going but I got it back and we walked upriver of the island then canoed over to it. That's when I took her to the cottage. She called her house and reported to her parents that she wasn't sure when she'd be home. While I stepped out to fire up the boiler Serena hung her soaked clothes in the bathroom and put on the robe I keep there. I changed into fresh clothes and put the clothes by the fire to dry. She took a bath and got freaked out by a beetle stuck in her hair, there's no power at the cabin so she was in the complete dark when I went in there. Guess what I found?" He smiled and leaned back in the chair again making everyone gasp at the realization that Serena was completely nude in the bathtub when Darien found her. "Yeah, but, we got her all wrapped up in a towel and took care of the beetle before going back out to the living room by the fire. I told her not to worry about the fact that I had seen her nude because I am a doctor and that's sort of something you see a lot. Of course, you know Serena, she wouldn't stop talking and I found it so adorable that I just had to kiss the poor girl. She surprised me though and kissed me right after. It was then that I decided to take her home. So I did. That's the end of the story." Serena was thankful that he left out the part where she dropped the towel and was pressed to him rather intimately as his hands roamed over her.

"Now that's a date." Raye laughed and looked around at the nodding girls. "So are you two going out again?"

"We didn't make plans to but I don't see why not." Darien shrugged and smiled at her. "What do you think Serena?" She blushed and nodded slightly. "Good… how about this Friday? That way it's not a school night in case you decide to do something else to lengthen the date."

"Whatever." Serena looked down at the table. She could hardly believe Darien was telling her friends about their date. She looked up at Sapphire who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Great. I'll see you then meatball head." Darien smiled and stood up. As his form retreated her friends gathered closer to her again with a fresh look in their eyes. She knew they were about to ask more questions. They knew her well enough to see the embarrassment on her face.

"Soo… he saw you naked." Lita teased and winked. "You think he liked what he saw?" Sapphire laughed at that making all the girls look at him with curiosity. "What's so funny blue?" He only looked at her then smiled.

"He asked her on another date didn't he?" The girls' eyes widened as they looked at Serena. "My guess is that something more happened on that date… he said you two kissed… were you naked when you did?" Serena glared at Sapphire but didn't respond. "I knew it. His hands were all over you weren't they?"

"No Sapphire! They weren't. Surprising… yes but no. They weren't all over me. In fact the moment that he did touch me he pulled away as if I was made of hot lava. Then he took me home." She sighed. "That's not normal is it? I mean… if you have a naked woman in your arms why not feel her up… you know?"

"Are you saying you wanted him to touch you intimately?" Amy asked, her tone stoic as usual. The girls looked at her and laughed.

"Why the hell not? I'd let him do whatever the hell he wanted to do." Raye exclaimed and looked at Serena. "So, you're telling me, you were naked and kissing him, yet the man didn't want to totally go to town? I don't get it." She shook her head. "Oh my God! What if he's afraid of having sex with you?" Everyone looked at Raye sharply.

"Who said anything about sex?" Serena's eyes widened and looked at her close friend. She was talking about a make out session not about going all the way with someone. That WAS something that needed a little consideration; contrary to Sapphire's preaching.

"Oh please Serena don't be so Naïve." Mina waved her hand and looked at Raye. "So… you think Darien might not want to feel Serena up because he's afraid of having sex with her? Why would you think that?" Sapphire looked from one girl to the other as they all pondered the question.

"Maybe he's never had a virgin." A masculine voice Serena recognized as Diamonds chimed in. He slid into the booth next to his brother and smiled at all the girls. "It's a pretty intimidating thing really. At least for me it was." Diamond looked at Serena. "I'm sure he's scared as all hell."

"I don't get it… what's the big deal? That was hardly an issue for my first." Mina chewed on the inside of her cheek and leaned back in the booth as the girls looked at her in disbelief. "What? It wasn't. Maybe that's because it wasn't really a big deal to me." She shrugged.

"Of course it is." Diamond looked at her. "That guy was an asshole if he didn't think it was a big deal." Mina blushed and looked down. "You girls don't get it do you? Other than miss blondie there how many of you have experienced that right of passage?" The girls looked at one another until they shook their heads in denial. Amy was so red everyone thought she might pass out. "None of you? Great… Since it wasn't a big deal to her I need another victim to illustrate my point." As if she had been listening Emerald walked into the arcade. "There we go. Emmy!" He called to her as she turned and smiled.

"Yes?" She rushed over to the table and looked at Diamond. "What do you need?" The girls noticed how eager she was to talk to him.

"Sit down and let me ask you a few questions." She nodded and sat in the chair Darien had left there earlier. "Do you remember your first time?" She blinked. "The first time you had sex."

"Of course! That's something a girl never forgets!" She laughed like a hyena to hide her embarrassment. "Besides… how could I not? I mean… that was the defining moment of my life! He was my first love and he took me from being a girl and made me into a woman." She was talking as if it were all a dream. "Why are you asking me this?" She turned her eyes on him, now completely intrigued.

"I'm trying to teach a lesson here. Just cooperate." He sighed. "Do you see this guy anymore?" She looked at him as if he were foreign as he steadily stared at her, willing her to keep talking.

"Diamond… you know I do… what's going on here?" She looked around the table at the girls staring at her then at Sapphire who was pinching the bridge of his nose. "Diamond… you do know you were my first right?" The girls all gasp and looked at him as he shook his head at the table then looked at her with a smile.

"I'm fully aware of that but will you just humor me here. Please, no more questions just testimony?" She bit her lip and nodded realizing that he was trying to illustrate a point not tell everyone about his sex life. "Okay… so, you see him often. Have you been with anyone since him?" She looked at him sharply then shrugged.

"Oh… a few here and there… of course… none of them compare to you." She blushed as the girls' eyes widened and looked at Diamond.

"Why is that Emmy?" He asked softly and looked at Serena purposefully before turning back to Emerald. "Go ahead you can tell the truth."

"Well… I'm not just saying that Diamond. No one compares to you because… just because. You were my first and I compare everyone else to you. I mean… when you lose your virginity that's like… I don't know… it's hard to describe but it's the defining moment of your life as a woman. You girls know what I mean right." She smiled at the five girls sitting in the booth.

"I disagree. It's just another experience." Mina shrugged. "Really I think there's a lot of hype about it. Everyone chalks it up to be this wonderful, magical experience but you know… it's not." Emerald looked at Mina with pity in her eyes.

"You must not have had a very good experience… were you raped or he just wasn't any good?" Mina glared angrily and bit her cheek again. "Never mind. You don't need to answer that. It's okay." Emerald smiled. "What about the rest of you?"

"That's why we're having this lesson." Diamond said softly and watched as Emerald looked at each girl with shock on her face. Her eyes immediately turned to Serena then back to Diamond. "I'm sorry… I just assumed… Look girls. Your first time is… going to be that moment in your life that you become women. I picked a great guy and we're still friends. If you pick the wrong guy and he turns out to be a jerk you might not want to be intimate with a man again. You'll always compare others to your first so… yeah. It's a big deal. I was worried about Diamond here for a minute because he had this whole speech thing ready for me just before. I mean… numerous times he asked me if I was sure and if I needed more time. I think you're just a worry wart." She pushed him a little.

"That was a big deal though Emmy. I mean, that was your moment and if I messed up then what? I didn't want to mess it up. Not only for me but for others. You know? If I had been crappy and awkward… then what? What would you have thought of me? Would you be sitting here right now talking of your experience fondly? I think not." She nodded in agreement then stood and looked at Sapphire.

"Well, I need to get to work. Bye girls. God luck!" She rushed off leaving the table full of girls to stare at Diamond.

"So yeah, see what I mean? Darien's probably scared silly about the prospect of being your first." Diamond looked at Serena then shrugged. "Like I said. Maybe he's never had a virgin and has no idea how to go about it. Or maybe he's innocent himself… I seriously doubt that though. He does not have the attitude of a man who hasn't gotten any." Sapphire looked at his brother with warning in his eyes. "Don't look at me like that. She was dating me and she knows I've been around the block a few times. Didn't really bother her!" Serena looked at the table.

"So… what do I do? I mean… I don't really just want to hop in bed with him but… you know?" Everyone nodded at the same time when she quieted.

"Look angel, just because he pulled away from you once doesn't mean it'll happen again. It was your first date and I'm sure he was trying to be gentile. I think my brother's making way too many assumptions about him. You know how men are in the face of competition." Sapphire smiled and looked at Diamond as he shrugged.

"Diamond was the one who told me to give Darien a chance though! I mean, I was standing in his living room telling him he could have me if he wanted me." Sapphire glared at Diamond and let out a low growl.

"You what?" Diamond looked at Sapphire then Serena and back to Sapphire. "How could you let it get that far?" The girls all looked at Serena with shock written on their face. The idea that Serena was willing to be with Diamond was almost a betrayal.

"I never even touched her Sapphire, don't worry yourself so much. Anyways I have to go. Let me know how this pans out okay Serena?" He patted her on the head and walked calmly out of the arcade despite his building anger. He wanted to find Darien and kill him. By pulling away from Serena so suddenly he had her second-guessing herself when there was nothing wrong with her. "That idiot." He growled and began to walk to his apartment. He hoped Darien would screw up but not so badly that Serena wasn't confident in herself. Any issue between them was Darien's fault, not hers.

* * *

Three months passed and Serena had finally graduated from school. She and Darien had been going out every Friday and each one ended the same way. They'd be kissing one another, and she'd get as close to him as possible but the moment she pressed herself to him or he let his hands begin to wander he'd end it and say he had to get up early the next morning. She knew he was lying. She'd even gone to the hospital the next day and found out that Darien doesn't work Saturdays. He was on call but he didn't have to work.

She didn't bother telling the girls or Sapphire. Any of them would have told Diamond and she knew that despite his cool demeanor that day he had been furious with Darien. She knew there'd be blood if she told Diamond that Darien was still doing it.

It was truly frustrating. She wanted to talk to Darien about it but couldn't seem to broach the question. She'd gotten him to talk a little about a few past girlfriends but he hadn't talked much. He said he didn't want to bring up the past when she was with him in the present.

Sighing she walked downstairs and sat at the table where her father was sitting on the phone talking to a potential employer. She waited as he walked and smiled when he got off the phone and looked at her with a large grin. "I got the job!"

"That's awesome Daddy!" She jumped up and hugged him. He swung her around and set her back down. "Finally… and I got a raise from before. Your mother can stop working and I can pay Darien back… that young man… how are things with you two? You don't talk about him as much as I'd expect." She smiled and looked at him.

Her eyes looked conflicted which made his face fall a little. "I don't know Daddy… I really don't know how things are between us." He knitted his brow and stared deep into her eyes. "Daddy… was mom the first girl you… you um…"

"I'll kill him." Ken turned on his heels and went to grab his keys. "I knew it! I knew I shouldn't have trusted him. They're all the same! I swear to you…"

"No! Daddy! Stop! It's not what you think." Ken stopped in his tracks and looked at her with concerned eyes. "I'm still the innocent girl you brought home from the hospital. Just with exotic dancing skills." She laughed to hide the embarrassment she felt beginning to show on her cheeks.

"Then what is the problem sweetheart?" He sat down and looked at her expectantly. What sort of issue could Darien, the gentile rich doctor, and Serena be having? "You know you can tell me anything."

"I just… I don't know… but, was mom the first girl you um… you know?" He took his wire frame glasses off and set them on the table so he could rub his eyes in contemplation. The answer he should tell her wasn't the truth but he didn't want to lie.

"No. No she wasn't but I wasn't your mother's first either." He defended himself. "I don't understand… why are we talking about this?" He was suddenly uncomfortable. He'd always feared the day he had to have "the talk" with Serena but he didn't expect to do it alone. He thought Ilene would tell her the facts then he'd follow up with the typical "all men are pigs" comment.

"I just wanted to know." She felt herself moving away from her questions. She could have this conversation with her mother when she got home. "I guess there's nothing wrong."

Ken's mind was spinning. What had just happened? What was happening? Then a thought occurred to him. "Is he pressuring you in some way? I set him straight if he is! I'll do it right now even!" Ken went to stand up again confident that he'd found the reason she was upset. That had to be it. Darien was an older therefore more experienced man and was probably pressuring his little girl. He couldn't allow that.

"No! Dad! The problem is he's not!" She blurted out then shut her mouth tightly as her father froze in his footsteps. Some time passed and neither of them dared to speak a word. She knew she had to say something before her father's mind went reeling again. "I mean… he just… I don't know if Darien really likes me or not. He'll kiss me and hug me but that's it. He won't really touch me at all… is there something wrong with me?" Ken slowly turned to her, his eyes scanning her as if she was in a new light. How could he have missed it? How could he have overlooked the way she'd become more that his little girl? He'd been with her at the interview when Sapphire had asked her to dance but he'd never seen her perform. His daughter, his little angel was well on her way to becoming a woman and somehow, he had been looking at her as if she were still five. "I mean… is there something about me that…"

"Sweetie… there's nothing wrong with you. I'm sure he's trying to be a gentleman. Like he should be. I know I didn't exactly treat your mother with respect when we were dating… we were at it all the time then she told me she was expecting and we got married. I'm glad we wound up together but I wish it wasn't like that. I mean… your mother and I… please don't think less of her for this… but the first time we were together we were in my car. I was such a jackass." He shook his head. "But she loved me anyway and gave me two beautiful children. Maybe Darien's just trying to take things slow honey. You are considerably younger." She frowned and looked down.

"But dad… on our first date, when I tipped that canoe over we wound up drying our clothes. I was completely nude in front of him and the second he touched me it was like… like he was a vampire and I was made of garlic." Ken's face was slightly red as he thought about the potentially compromising situation. "I mean… why would he do that?"

"Serena. I don't know but… I just don't know. If that would have happened to your mother and I… I would not have been as considerate. I would have mauled her." He chuckled making Serena laugh. "Why don't you just ask him? Maybe he's waiting…" Ken swallowed the lump in his throat as he realized what he was about to say. "Waiting for you to make the first move."

"No he's not. I've tried." His jaw dropped. His little girl had tried to seduce an older man? He'd definitely missed the part where she matured into a young woman. "He distances himself from me immediately. I can't believe I'm telling you this but… I want him to treat me like a real woman." Ken slammed himself back into the chair and closed his eyes as he processed Serena's words. He had always said she could tell him anything but he was not ready for that! Not at all!

"Honey… I can see why you're upset… but… I can't say I empathize with you. You're my little girl and… no father wants his little girl to have sex with a guy… even when you're married I'll probably have an issue with it." She smiled. Talking to her dad about it had made her feel better. "I mean… I'll accept it since that's what you want. I certainly know it's not really a want, it's a need but still…" He trailed off and immediately stood and poured himself some coffee.

"Thank you Daddy… I feel better now that I've talked to you. It still doesn't solve anything but… I feel better. I'm going to the arcade. Darien's going to pick me up there so let mom know. Bye!" She kissed him on the cheek and rushed out of the house. Walking down the road she looked around and enjoyed the full summer sun. It was beautiful out really and she almost regretted wanting to go to the arcade when she reached the doors. Reluctantly she walked in and back to the booth where her friends were waiting including Diamond and Sapphire. "Hey guys… what's up?" She sat down and looked at them.

"We want updates." Raye said flatly. She was never one to be subtle. "We want full updates and we want them now. You've been sort of sulky lately and we want to know. Has Darien completely gropped you yet?" All the girls leaned towards Serena hopefully.

She sat there quietly not wanting to have this conversation again. It was sort of a moot point for them. What could they do about it? Nothing, that's what. "I don't want to talk about this right now okay? We're going to go out tonight and I really don't want to…"

"That's a no." Diamond answered for her and stood up, walking out of the arcade with purpose. He couldn't believe this. It had been three months and Darien hadn't even touched her. True, Diamond had dated her for a while and not laid a finger on her but he did it because he knew she loved Darien. He waited for the black haired man he knew was coming to collect Serena. When Darien showed up he grabbed the younger man forcefully and pushed him into the alley next to the arcade.

Darien was surprised but knew Diamond and didn't feel like he was in any danger. He still didn't appreciate the rough actions though. "What are you doing Diamond?" Darien growled as Diamond shoved him against the wall.

"What's your problem asshole?" Darien blinked a few times and looked at Diamond with confused eyes. "Do you have any idea what you're doing to her?"

"What are you talking about? Doing to who?" Diamond released Darien and sighed. "Diamond… what are you talking about?"

"Serena. Do you know what you're doing to her? You do realize that the song she sung as the club was for you right?" Darien looked at Diamond as if the white haired man was insane. "She thinks there's something wrong with her because of you."

"Why? What did I do to make her think there was something wrong with her?" Darien couldn't think of anything. He'd treated her with so much respect it was almost painful for him.

"Nothing, that's the issue… Darien, why aren't you treating her the way she deserves to be treated?" Darien stared at him blankly. "Are you really that daft? Darien she wants you! She a Goddamned woman and you're treating her like she's a child! Is it that you've never had a virgin before? Or are you one yourself?"

"Get off of me will you?" Darien pushed Diamond away and growled. "I don't see how it's any of your business." Darien began to walk towards the arcade doors again when Diamond grabbed him.

"Look, If you don't start treating her like the sensual woman she is I will." Darien stared at Diamond in disbelief. "She will leave you."

"Are you threatening me?" Darien stepped into Diamond. "You're telling me… what? That if I don't have sex with my girlfriend you're going to steal her away from me?"

"I'm telling you that if you don't at least hit second or third base you're not going to have a girlfriend anymore." Darien's face turned red with anger as he tried to calm himself.

"What has Serena been saying? Did she tell you that I'm reluctant to touch her?" Diamond realized the mistake he'd made. It wasn't his place to talk to Darien the way he was. "I didn't realize every detail of our relationship was under scrutiny!"

"Understand okay… she doesn't want to say anything to us but we sort of force her to. We're concerned… that's all. You are going to lose her if you don't treat her like a woman." Darien stood there considering Diamond's words and sighed. He'd been wondering what Serena thought about his actions. He didn't want to rush into anything. He loved her and wanted her first time to be perfect. He knew how he wanted it to happen but not when. Diamond was right. There really wasn't an excuse for him not, at least touching her.

Darien stepped into the arcade and over to Serena who smiled wholly at him. "Let's go… I think we need to talk." The girls all gasp and looked at their blonde friend who simply stood and walked out of the arcade with her hand in his. He lead her to the park and sat down on a bench near the rose garden. "Serena… are you unhappy with us?"

"What?" She gasp and looked at him worriedly. "Why would you ask me that? I'm happy with you." She then went quiet and looked down. "Well… there is one thing… why won't you touch me when we're kissing?" He sighed and took her hands in his.

"I don't allow my hands to roam because… I know where that will lead us. I know that if I touch you… we're going to wind up in bed together and I really don't want to rush anything. I love you and I don't want to ruin this." She stared at him and looked at the ground.

"So… it's not that you're worried about the fact that I'm a virgin?" She asked softly making him chuckle.

"No, I'm not concerned about that. Even if you weren't I'd still act the way I have. I have to admit… I've been reckless in the past. There have been a few women who only wanted me for sex and it's frustrating. I never want you to feel like that with me." He smiled and stood. "Let's go and get dinner then go back to the cottage. We can hang out there for a while and just listen to nature and ponder our relationship." She smiled and nodded her head.

"Okay, let's do that." She took his hand and wondered what had brought on that conversation. Whatever it was, she was grateful.


	8. Wishes do Come True

Okay, so... I'm sorry for making you all wait for this update. I've had it partially done for a while but I just couldn't finish it until recently. I still appreciate all of you. In fact, I've seen other authors do it and now, I shall too because I think you all deserve a little appreciation. :)

**SerenaXXXDarien- **Thank you! I find it cute too and yes, you will get your wish in this chapter. ;)

**Raye85-** Oh yeah, something happens.

**MoonPrincess568-** I know, I know, most people do wish they had boyfriends who do take it slow. I thought for once though, we could show a little glimpse of a womans wants. You know, since most people think it's all about the guys.

**SailorMoonForever** and **Foxy Megumi-** I know! I was giggling the whole time I wrote that scene. I love writing those awkward moments even though I don't do it enough.

**Sango92**- Yeah, I prefer her to be a somewhat strong character. I hate it when she just rolls over and give in all the time. Though, sometimes it's crucial for the story.

**Kai'uri Otiyashi-**Yeah, I figured Mr. Thick headed Darien needed a little push before he frustrated her too much. That and I like it when Diamond acts like that. I find him rather endearing.

**Lil joker**, **..Seraphina.x.**, **SerenityMoonGoddess**, **mizqt**, **tuxmoonfan**, **Sabina21**, **mangamania**, and i**rishlady18**- Thank you for taking the time to read and review!

Now onto the update. And don't forget to **REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**

Wishes do Come True

The canoe moved across the surface of the water so peacefully Serena was almost lulled to sleep. Things had gotten better over the past few weeks and Darien was no longer afraid to touch her sensually. Every time Darien dropped her off at her house Ken would look at her expectantly and she'd shake her head no to reassure him they hadn't done anything beyond second base. Of course, she wanted more. She wanted him to make love to her yet she somehow sensed he didn't want to.

They hadn't been back to the cottage in a few weeks and Darien wanted to check on it so there they were. Serena stepped out of the canoe and began to walk to the small structure to set up dinner as Darien secured the canoe and turned on the boiler. She loved the cottage, it smelled earthy when she stepped in and it was always so welcoming. She quickly set the table and sat down to wait for Darien to come back in. He'd been acting strange all day and she was beginning to get worried.

When he walked in she smiled and waved her hand over the table as he sat down quietly and waited for her to dish up the food. "What's wrong?" She asked softly and placed a hand on his as she stared into his eyes. He shook his head and looked at the food waiting to be distributed.

"I'm hungry." He offered and waited as she gave him the food and continued to stare at him. "I don't want to talk about it right now." He said softly and continued to eat hoping that his actions would dissuade her from asking any questions.

She decided to eat silently and wait for a while before asking him again. There was definitely something wrong though. He'd barely spoken to her or even looked at her. She didn't know if it was something she did or if he was just unhappy with her.

They finished and silently took care of the dishes. Washing and drying them thoroughly before putting them away. "Okay Dare… what's wrong? This is driving me insane!" She cried and threw her hands into the air. "Are you unhappy with me?"

"No… that's not it at all." He sighed and looked at her. His eyes were dark with emotion. "That's not it. I could never be unhappy with you." He smiled and led her into the living room where he built a fire and sat on the loveseat. Serena stared at him, she didn't want to believe his words. Something was wrong, she knew it, she could feel it. The more she thought about it the more she wanted to ask until she didn't even notice him staring at her with the most intense eyes she'd ever seen.

When she opened her mouth to ask him once again, he practically lunged forward and captured her lips in his in the most passionate kiss she'd ever had. He was ravishing her lips, almost desperately, and when his tongue made its way into hers she felt all her questions evaporate from her mind. He was the only thing she could think about and oh the thoughts swimming through her mind.

His hands moved over her, cupping her breast through her clothes and gently kneading it. The sensations from that simple, new action were overwhelming. She loved how he was making her feel. It was like electricity all over her body, concentrating wherever he was touching and in the pit of her stomach.

She yelped slightly when his hands suddenly went to her hips and pulled her towards him as he leaned over her, pushing her back into the cushions as he continued to kiss her. One of his hands remained on her hip as the other snaked up her shirt and began to knead her breast again. This time, with his fingers against her skin she gasp a little and arched her upper back in response.

Nothing in the world had ever felt this wonderful and when Darien moved his lips to her neck she moaned and arched her back again. When she'd asked him to touch her in the past, never had she fathomed that it would feel like this; and as his hand slid down her bare leg she realized that he was between them. His pelvis was pushed against hers and she could feel the not so slight bulge that was more than likely the reason he'd been acting so strange.

"Dare…" She moaned as he lifted her shirt off of her and moved his lips to the hem of her lacy bra. She tangled her fingers in his thick black hair and arched again when his lips brushed over the fabric covering her nipple. "Darien!"

"You're so beautiful…" He groaned and moved his hands behind her to unclasp the lacy garment. "I love you." His voice was husk and breathy as he removed the bra and tossed it aside exposing her bare breasts to the chilled air in the cottage.

She went to return the sentiment when his mouth latched onto one of the rigid lumps atop her ample chest. The reward for which was a torturous cry escaping from her lips. "Oh my God!" Her back arched and almost by instinct she ground her lower half into him.

The action excited him further, causing him to remove his lips and pull his shirt over his head exposing his bare torso. He then returned to her, pressing his lips against the spot on her neck the below her ear. "The things I want to do to you…" He whispered breathily. "You have no idea how you affect me do you?" He groaned and lightly bucked his hips into her. "I want you so badly." She closed her eyes and moved her hips with his until he growled and got off the loveseat. His eyes were almost black with desire as he looked down on her. "We either stop now or…"

"I don't want to stop." She breathed and stood slowly. "I can't explain it but I just… I really don't want to stop." She then removed her skirt, panties, and shoes so she was in front of him naked. Her blonde hair slightly messy and falling over her face and breasts.

"I'm going to hell." He smiled with a moan and pulled her to him while picking her up and carrying her to the bedroom. He lay her on the bed then removed his pants and boxers and crawled over her to continue kissing her. His hands continued to move over her as he followed them with his lips. Down, down until he was kissing the inside of her thighs.

She would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous. Hell, she was so nervous she could hardly stay still as he slowly moved his lips closer to their destination. What she didn't know was that he was stalling for time as he thought about what he was doing. This was the first time anyone had ever touched her like this and the moment in her life she'd remember for all time; and he was sitting there without a clue as to how to do what he wanted.

Long ago he'd promised himself that this was something he'd only do with the woman he truly loved. He'd kept that promise and now he had no idea how to go down on her. Of course, he was pretty sure he could figure it out and she'd never know he didn't know what he was doing. So, with that reasoning sound in his mind he moved his tongue over her and smiled as she cried out and squirmed in pleasure.

Serena could hardly contain herself as he continued on. In fact, he'd laughed and held onto her hips to still her so he could continue and oh dear God how he pleasantly tortured her. She had always been convinced that he had a silver tongue but now it seemed as if it might have been made of something even more impressive. Platinum perhaps. Nonetheless whatever it was she'd gladly do anything to keep him from stopping.

At the same time she was begging him in her mind to continue, she felt an unshakable knot form in her stomach. It was as if someone was squeezing her insides so tightly she couldn't take it anymore. "Dare…" She pleaded making him pause and look up at her. He certainly loved the angle.

"Yes?" He breathed and wanted to go back to what he was doing. She tasted so damn good he wanted more! She was now biting her lip and moving her hips a little. "Serena?"

"I… I…" He smirked and slowly crawled back up her body until his lips were caressing her jaw line. "I… need… something…" He couldn't help but smile at her words. The poor girl had no idea what was going on. He did, he'd seen behavior like this often. She then whimpered and squeezed her legs together as if to ward off something.

"I know what you want Serena." She opened her eyes and looked at him in confusion. "Trust me, I know." His lips connected with hers as he moved a hand down to the area he was just licking and pushed a finger into her making her whimper into his mouth and arch her hips into his hand. "Holy…" He gasp as he realized just how slick she was. "Wow…"

"What?" She asked, her glazed eyes looking into his. "Something wrong?" He frowned as he noticed her beginning to sober. Up. He shook his head in denial and stroked her once, gently with his finger making her cry out and throw her head back into the soft pillows on his bed. Her eyes were squeezed shut and when he moved between her legs they snapped open and moved to his.

"You're sure?" He asked and prayed to all the Gods known to man that she would say she wanted this. "Serena?" She bit her lip and nodded just before placing a tender, reassuring kiss on his lips. He smiled and removed his finger then remembered one very important thing. "Shit!" He seemed to almost collapse onto her, his forehead resting on her shoulder. "I hate being so God damned…. Stupid!"

"What?" She suddenly grew worried and ignored the twisted feeling inside of her threatening to claim her sanity. "What? Darien?" He was breathing heavily and slowly picked up his head so he could look into her eyes.

"I don't have any condoms with me. I usually don't have company here and…" He began to explain only to be halted by another one of her kisses. "I'm so sorry." He shook his head sadly.

"Darien, it's okay I'm on the pill." She smiled and kissed him again only to have him sigh and begin to stand. "Dare… did you just hear me?" She knitted her brow and felt that twisting feeling come back worse than before as he stood up allowing her a full look at his body and the particularly large erection he had.

"I heard you. Serena, I don't want any accidents. You're still so young and nothing is ever one hundred percent effective. The best bet is to double up methods and I just can't consciously do this without the proper protection." He explained, the doctor in him coming out.

"Darien… don't do this to me!" She writhed and looked at him pleadingly. "Please! I love you and I want this. I don't want anything between us this first time… please? I just want to feel you, to experience you!" She saw him sigh and hang his head before looking at her again.

"You really want this?" He looked at her and realized he couldn't deny her now. That would be devastating. "Okay… but if…"

"Don't worry so much Darien." She stood up and walked to him, kissing him with all the feeling she could muster and that was a hell of a lot. He was more than happy to return the kiss and soon she was again, on her back on the bed. He was moving his hands all over her and kissing her neck as he had been, but the urgency had subsided. Now his movements were calmer, sweeter, and definitely more thought out.

He moved between her legs and pushed his erection against her core making her tense. He knew this was going to hurt her. Not only was it her first time, but he was bigger than most other men. At least that's what all the women he'd slept with had told him. Even the most experienced women had winced in pain when he entered them. He knew this was going to be unpleasant. "I'm sorry." He whispered and began to push into her slowly.

"Ow!" She screamed and grabbed his shoulders. "Stop! Stop! Stop!" She pleaded and held him there. "I've heard people say it's uncomfortable not excruciating!" She growled at him as he bit his lip. "Is it almost over?"

"Not even close." He managed to speak, barely though. He'd only pushed part of his tip in her and if this was the way she was going to react he wasn't sure he wanted to do this.

The tightness in her stomach was completely gone, especially now that it was replaced with a searing pain. "Okay… just… go." She bit her lip and waited for the pain to continue. Darien sighed and began to push into her again, little by little he moved until he was completely in her. Tears were streaming down her face making him hate himself.

"It's over Serena." He said softly and kissed her eyes hoping to give her some comfort. Comfort at that moment seemed like a fleeting idea since she was in pain and he was practically going insane from just resting there. Her body rippled around him as she moved ever so slightly to adjust to him and it was all he could do to keep from impaling her over and over again. It was torture but at the same time heaven.

Serena looked up at him as she bit her lip. He almost looked like he was in pain. "I'm sorry." She whispered and touched her lips to his tenderly. "I love you." Darien then groaned and lowered his forehead to her shoulder. "Darien… are you okay?" She placed a hand on one of his shoulder blades and moved her hand in a little circle.

"No… no I'm not." He huffed and shook. "Serena… I can't stay like this very long." She laughed a little, causing her body to shake and drive him further into his madness. "Goddamn it!" He pulled his head up and moved within her gently to try and relieve some of his torment. To his surprise she moaned with pleasure and arched into him. He continued, feeling waves of satisfaction rush over him. Of all the feelings in the world he knew he could never describe the feeling he was having now, with her under him, moaning with pleasure and need as he moved within her. It was all like a dream, her hands were wrapped in his hair and traveling over his back seemingly at the same time.

She breathed in time with the movement of them together and tilted her head back while gazing up at the stars. They twinkled in the sky, appearing as happy as she felt. Though she was content to experience this, something within her said that he wasn't doing what she needed him to. "Darien…" She breathed, catching his midnight blue eyes and stilling him. He still looked as though something was greatly bothering him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong… why? Are you okay?" She nodded and sighed beneath him. He seemed to chuckle then kissed her rather forcefully. "Here I thought I was doing what was right when really you want the animal inside me." His laugh then echoed through the small room. "If that's what you want… just let me know okay?" He then thrust into her determinately causing her to arch her body up and cry out his name. The way her voice rang through his ears drove him to the brink of sanity and, as he continued with his ministrations her cries became louder and more desperate.

And so they spent the entire night making love. Their bodies entwined with one another in a way that was so beautiful it couldn't be described. Not even the great writers of years past could communicate the elegance of such passion, such love.

Finally, when they could go on no longer, their bodies climaxed for the last time and relinquished themselves to holding the other. I was daybreak when the lovers finally closed their eyes to allow sleep into their minds. And as the last whispers of love flowed from their lips they traveled into their dreams with one another.


	9. No

* * *

Oh yeah baby! Lol, I've been working on the last and final part of the Twisted Webs Trilogy so if I've been a little slow to update I apologize. I've explained before that I write whatever my little mind feels like dishing out so yeah… that's why I have some unfinished stories… :( Overall, I hope you all enjoy this!

I'm so very thrilled with all of the reviews! Keep them up guys!

**M1ssp1ggy**- Thank you for the wonderful review! I'm glad you enjoy this story and the characters.

**Jupiter2005**- Don't worry, this chapter's going to cover all of that. :)

**Mangamania**- Well… if you were her dad what would you say?

**Sabina21**- All I can say is… yes… yes he is going to find out.

**MoonPrincess568**- Yes, she certainly did get what she wanted.

**Lil joker**- Not sure if there's a hint of sarcasm there or not but I'll take it anyway! Thank you!

**SerenaXXXDarien**- Thank you for reviewing and I'm glad you liked it!

**SexyInuSailor1**- Yeah, I didn't want to go too overboard but I think everyone want to know that side of him… I know I would. ;)

**Mizqt, lovelyl, Shanz, SerenityMoonGodness, SailorMoonForever, JessMess, DragonAngell, tototo, ..Seraphina.x**., and **irishlady18**- Thank you all for loving the story and taking time to review. I hope this next chapter pulls you in to review again.

Don't forget to keep reviewing! Thank you!

* * *

No

Serena woke the next morning, her body shivering from the lack of warmth Darien had provided during her time of rest. Her eyes scanned the room, finally resting on the empty place beside her in the bed. She wondered where he was and decided to listen carefully for any signs of movement in the tiny cottage. There was nothing but silence and as she stared up at the transparent ceiling she felt a strange sense of emptiness wash over her. The sky was dark and weeping it's wet tears onto the roof causing long streams to flow towards the ground. "Darien!" She called out but was met with nothing but silence, there was no answer and as she waited she began to feel sick.

What if Darien had been acting? Pretending to be a good guy when all he really wanted was her innocence? What if he'd left her sometime during the night and wasn't planning on returning? She shifted her body so her feet were over the side of the bed and touching the floor. Her entire being ached from the previous evenings activities and when she attempted to stand her legs shook from weakness causing her to fall back to the soft surface. "Darien!" She cried, now allowing her thoughts to upset her.

She stood again, her body allowing her a few steps. She managed to reach the doorway in time for her to grasp onto it for support as her legs gave way. She shakily held onto the door, mentally cursing her body for betraying her and giving up. Letting go of the frame she stepped forward and found her legs giving out beneath her. Tumbling to the ground, she landed harshly on her wrists and knees. A scream of pain erupted from her mouth as she crashed fully, her wrists twisting on her and allowing her torso to hit the cold wood floors.

There she laid, on her stomach, her bare skin shivering from the cold that surrounded her. In a matter of mere seconds the front door was thrust open and the unmistakable form of her lover rushed to her and scooped her off of the floor. "What are you doing Serena? I thought you were sleeping." His soft voice soothed her erasing all of the terrible thoughts that had plagued her only moments before. His dampened clothes a sign that he had been outside for a while.

"I thought you had left me…" She breathed in his scent as he laid her back on the bed and covered her with the thick quilts. "I don't know why I thought that…"

"You had a trying night." He smiled and sat on the edge of the bed. "I think we wore one another out and in a way… it was quite a traumatic experience for your body… I shouldn't have asked so much of you." He kissed her lips delicately. "I couldn't help myself though." He then hesitated and stood, something seemingly popping into his mind. "I was out chopping wood for the fire and the boiler. I called your father, he knows you're safe and with me so no worries there." Darien then turned towards the door. "I'll be back in a little bit."

"Wait! You called my dad? What did he have to say?" She held her breath as Darien paused and glanced at her over his shoulder. His blue eyes sparkled with amusement as he turned towards her. "Oh God… it was bad wasn't it?"

"No, not at all. In fact, he didn't say anything really…" Darien ran one of his strong hands through his wet ebony hair. "He just said he was glad you were safe… he sort of hung up on me though." Darien chuckled and turned back to the door. "I'm going to go finish my work. You should rest some more and I'll be back." She nodded and smiled at his retreating form as she thought about what she'd experienced the previous night. Diamond had been right, it was definitely a defining moment in her life and she would always remember it.

As she thought about everything Diamond had said that day and how true it was, she couldn't help but smile. Diamond was such a sweetheart; he was misunderstood, definitely but he was a sweetheart. She knew he was the one who had talked with Darien and she felt she needed to thank him for that. She'd have to meet him somewhere and buy him some ice cream or something.

Then again, she had more people to thank then just him. Sapphire deserved a generous thank you. He'd given her the tools and skills to be confident in herself. Between the two brothers she'd faired wonderfully.

"Okay! I'm back." Darien sounded and walked into the bedroom before stripping his clothes off and joining her in the bed. His skin was freezing cold which made her pull away from him. "That rain's freezing." He shuddered and smiled wickedly. "But you know that don't you?" He grabbed onto her, pulling her body against his.

"You ass!" She squealed and tried to struggle against him. He was so cold but she could do nothing to escape him. "Will you get off of me until you warm up a bit?" He laughed and held onto her even tighter. "I hate you."

"No you don't." He mumbled into her hair and relaxed his body so he was comfortable. She soon quieted and became still, allowing him to breathe in her rich scent. In all his life he'd never been so happy and fulfilled. He wanted this, he wanted to wake up like this for the rest of his life. "I love you." He loosened his hold on her and moved a little so they were cuddling together.

"I love you too." She smiled and closed her eyes to rest. He continued to watch her, as he admired her features he felt an overwhelming sense of peace wash over him. "I probably have to go home don't I?"

"No, not yet you don't. Not until I think you're strong enough and ready to go home. Got that?" He smiled and closed his eyes, pulling her against him even more. "Let's just enjoy our time together okay?" He felt her nod and kissed her forehead. He wasn't sure what he'd done to deserve her but he thanked the heavens for the gift that was her.

* * *

Ken Tsukino sat at the dining table, his paper in hand as his eyes scanned the same line over and over again. Frustrated her folded the paper and slapped it down in front of him. His wife and son were sitting at the table as well, the usual Saturday breakfast on it's large surface. "You two are awfully silent this morning." He sighed and picked up his coffee cup. "Nothing interesting to talk about?"

"It's not that…" Ilene hesitated and looked at Sammy who was avoiding eye contact with both parents. She sighed and looked back at her husband. "I'm worried about our daughter. She didn't come home last night… what if something happened to them Ken?"

"Nothing happened to them. They're okay. Darien called this morning to report that she was safe and sound." Ilene picked up her head sharply and stared at him with wide eyes. "Let's face it darling, she's just not a little girl anymore." Ilene nodded, her eyes tearing slightly before she nodded. "Though I couldn't have picked a better young man for her if I tried." That was the saying he'd been repeating since Darien had called. After all, what type of boyfriend actually calls the father to assure him his daughter was all right?

Sammy pushed himself back from the table and began to stand when Ilene eyed him. "Sit down young man! Just because your father's a little distracted doesn't mean you get out of what you did scot-free!" Ken, now interested, looked at his sixteen-year-old son with reservation. "Ask him what he's done." Ilene prompted her husband.

"What did you do?" Ken demanded, a feeling of dread washing over him. Sammy remained staring at the floor then shakily pulled his head up and looked at his father with the most frightened of eyes he could have imagined. "Son?"

"I… um… I…" He gulped and looked back down. "I totally got that part in the play!" He shouted happily and jumped up. The dread Ken had been feeling soon replaced itself with anger. Both his wife and his son had played him a fool and had him so worried. Especially with Serena being out with Darien all night Ken had been convinced his son had done something to some young girl. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you but I didn't want to downplay the Serena sleeping with Darien issue."

"Son… I could kill you. You know that?" Ken laughed and looked at Ilene who was smiling broadly. Sammy almost cackled and sat back into his chair.

"Me? Why? Serena's the one running around with all these guys. I mean she keeps Darien pretty close but what about that Sapphire guy? Then there's Diamond… what if she's… you know… promiscuous?" Ken's face grew serious as he thought about it. When he focused on the fact that she did have more than one guy hanging around it bothered him a bit. When she'd come to him complaining that Darien wasn't making any moves on her he'd been concerned but he never thought of it in the sense that she'd already been sexually active. "I mean Diamond? Come on, look how much older than her he is and… and he's into the porn industry! I bet he nailed her the second they were alone."

"Sammy! Don't talk about your sister that way! She loves Darien very much! She's had a crush on him for so long… she wouldn't dare be with anyone else. I know my daughter and she's not some… some hussy." Ilene defended her daughter and looked at Ken with a severe stare. "You know she's not."

"I know she isn't." Ken nodded but in the back of his mind the question was still there. The family ate the rest of their breakfast in silence as everyone thought about it.

"Plus, Darien's a complete playboy. I've heard people talking." Sammy said with a low tone making his parents look at him in shock. "What… you mean you don't know?" They shook their heads side to side. "Yeah! I've heard women talking about him and how much of an asshole he is. He's a one night stand sort of guy apparently." Sammy shrugged. "I mean, they say he's like… the best doctor in town but he's a womanizer. He's been with who knows how many girls. I met one the other day. She was yelling at Andrew, you know, the arcade guy? Anyway, she was yelling at him to tell her where Darien lived." Sammy sighed. "It sort of freaked me out because she was scary."

"I'm calling him right now." Ken Stood and grabbed the phone. He flipped through the caller ID until he saw Darien's number and pushed the call button. If what his son was saying was true then he wasn't so sure he wanted his little girl around Darien.

* * *

Serena woke to Darien's hushed voice coming from the hallway. Listening carefully she practically held her breath. "Sir… I don't know why you're so concerned." She felt a familiar fear building in her chest as she realized Darien was speaking with her father. "I think that's rather unfair… yes I know she's only eighteen!" Darien's voice raised a little then quieted again. "Mr. Tsukino… I assure you she's different… she is! Right like you never did anything like that in your lifetime… no it's not different. Look, I love her and frankly you can't stop me from seeing her." Serena smiled at Darien's blatant attitude towards her father. "I don't care how many think they're going to come after me they don't mean anything to me."

Serena lay her head on the pillow and stared up at the rain streaked ceiling as she thought about the conversation her boyfriend was having with her father. Clearly Darien was having to defend himself against something but she didn't know what.

She could hear Darien getting more and more upset. As he talked his voice escalated until finally he began to yell. "I'm not going to argue with you any longer! You're being petty and childish and if you think you can take her away from me you've got another thing coming! I'm not letting her go unless she asks me to so you'd better get used to the idea. Understand me?" Serena's eyes widened as she struggled to get a view of him one the phone. "Fine, then you can pry her from my dead cold fingers but until then you can kiss my ass… and don't call me again." She heard Darien growl then the sound of something shattering made her sit up.

"Darien?" She listened for a response and heard a primitive sounding grunt. "Dare?" She began to shuffle in the bed so she could stand when his irritated voice halted her.

"Get out of that bed and you're getting a spanking!" He threatened and slammed a kitchen cabinet shut. She giggled a little and situated herself back under the blankets. "Your father's really pissed me off you know that?" She could hear the anger in his voice and felt guilty. "Hypocritical bastard!"

"Give me the phone Darien. I'll talk to him." She sighed and watched the doorway, expecting him to appear and toss her the phone. "Darien? Give me the phone." She heard him grunt his refusal and felt herself getting angry. "Give me the phone!" He finally appeared in the doorway and threw the item in question onto the bed before pivoting on his heels and walking away. Serena grabbed the phone and stared at it for a few minutes before dialing her father's number.

"What do you want?" Her father's voice sounded beyond angry which was very uncharacteristic of him. "Well? Call to disrespect me even more you pathetic womanizer?"

"Daddy?" She heard Ken suck air into his lungs quickly. "Daddy, what's going on? Why are you two fighting and what did you say to make him so angry?"

"Don't worry about it honey… I just don't think you should see him anymore. That's all." She felt her face get red with anger as the silence over the phone prevailed. "He's not the young man I thought he was."

"Wh… what are you talking about Daddy? Is this because I slept with him? If it is I think that's totally unfair! He's a great guy dad and he's very sweet." She heard her father grunt and heard her mother talking heatedly in the background.

"What do you know about him? I mean really, how well do you know him? Did you know that there are… I don't know… half the women in this town have him in their hit lists? Did you know he's a little playboy?" She shook her head and bit her lip to prevent the tears that were beginning to form. It didn't matter what or who Darien did in the past… what mattered was how he treated her now. "Did you know that he has a reputation for deflowering virgins?"

"Even if he does… he loves me…" She said shakily while trying to hold in all the emotions welling within her. "He would never hurt me… he loves me too much for me to be just another notch on his belt."

"Oh, I'm sure… I'm sure he loved all of them too honey. The point is, I think he's a no good liar that is only interested in numbers. He wants to know how many he can get and you let him get you. Leave him first… don't let him hurt you." She tightened her grip around the phone and heard her father begin to argue with her mother and brother then she heard her mother's voice.

"Don't listen to your father one bit! You understand me young lady? Darien is a fine man and I know he loves you. You can see it in his eyes. Besides, he's handsome, rich, and he's a doctor." Serena chuckled at her mother's closing remarks then felt her anger return as her father began yelling in the background. "Look, honey… don't come home for a while okay? Your father's so irate I think it would be a bad idea. I love you and I hope you enjoyed your evening. Bye." With that her mother hung up leaving her with a sense of loneliness.

Tears were streaming down her cheeks now and she knew she needed someone to talk to. Someone other than the fuming man in the next room. If Darien saw her like this he'd most likely go and kill her father.

So she called the first number that came to mind. "Hello my little cherub how are you?" Sapphire's calming voice greeted her making her feel even sadder. "Serena?"

"I need someone to talk to." She began to cry, which made Sapphire quiet immediately. "They're fighting and now Daddy doesn't want me to see him and it's so unfair! I mean I know that Darien's been with a few more girls than most others but that's no reason for Daddy to hate him now! Help!" She cried quietly and waited for Sapphire to say something. Anything.

"Serena… Your father loves you very much and he's only trying to protect you from what he thinks is a potentially compromising situation. I too have heard about Darien's reputation and I hardly think it's something that pertains to you. He's not going to use you and lose you. That's not what he wants for you. He loves you and when you two do become intimate he's not going to hurt you. Your father's wrong and he'll realize that." Sapphire said calmly.

"I slept with him last night… that's why Daddy's so angry. Now Darien's angry and I'm crying… this is a mess Saph." She sniffled and snuggled into the bed to try and ward off the cold that was creeping into her body. She heard Sapphire chuckle softly then he grew quiet again.

"Look, everything's going to work out just fine my dear. Don't worry about them. They'll grumble around and feud some but eventually it will pass and everything will be back to normal again." She heard a noise as if someone was knocking on Sapphire's door. "I've got to go Angel… Diamond's here and the last thing he needs is to hear that you're upset. He'd pay a visit to your dad and lord knows that wouldn't be good." She laughed and bid Sapphire goodbye before hanging up and pulling the blankets up to her chin. She felt so tired and just utterly exhausted. Now she was feeling cold too.

"Darien?" She called out to him while closing her watery eyes. She heard him come into the doorway and pause. He was so silent it scared her. She cracked one of her eyes open slightly and jumped as she saw his large frame right beside the bed. "What?" She looked up at him with drooping eyes and could see the fury in his eyes.

"He made you cry?" Darien growled and knelt beside the bed, placing one of his powerful hands against her cheek while rubbing his thumb along the wet streaks. "You know you mean more to me than that… right?" His ocean blue eyes searched hers as she nodded then closed them. He smiled and watched her face relax as she tried to go back to sleep. He then moved his hand to the back of her head and into her hair. "Oh my God… Serena…" His other hand immediately moved to her forehead while the one previously in her hair moved to her back. "You're burning up!"

Standing up Darien felt a new emotion wash over him: worry. He quickly rushed into the bathroom and found the thermometer and dampened a washcloth. When he returned he placed the instrument into her mouth and folded the washcloth onto her forehead. If he had to estimate it felt like she had a temperature of 103 degrees Fahrenheit (39.4 Celsius). As he waited he stared at her flushed face and wondered how he'd missed this earlier. The thermometer beeped, he looked at it and felt the air leave his lungs. Her temperature was 104.2 F (40.1 C). "Hmm?" She looked at him with squinted eyes.

"We have to go." He immediately went to his closet and grabbed a pair of sweat pants and a sweater. He dressed her quickly, round up their things, then quickly carried her to the canoe. As he rowed the canoe quickly he looked at her with concern. "Serena… do you have any pain or stiffness anywhere?"

"My neck is really stiff… and sore." She mumbled and leaned her head against the side of the canoe. "I'm just really tired and my eyes hurt…" He bit his lip and quickly moved them through the water towards where he'd parked his car. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to the hospital, you're sick and I'm worried." He mentally kicked himself for arguing with her father and not paying attention to her. Her symptoms indicated she had Meningitis and he only hoped it was viral and not bacterial. Either way, she was contagious.


	10. The End?

The End?

Darien sat next to his weakened girlfriend with her hand in his. She was sleeping peacefully and he was thankful for the fact that she wasn't in pain. It had been confirmed, bacterial meningitis, the worst kind you can get and he was sure the tiny microbes were working to make him miserable as well. Just to be safe the doctor had given Darien some antibiotics and ordered him to take them.

The antibiotics were the least of his complaints. The call to Serena's parents worried him most. Ken Tsukino had been livid upon hearing the news that his little girl was sick and in the hospital. The protective father hadn't blamed the diagnosis on Darien but who knew what would happen when Ken and Ilene appeared at the hospital.

"Where is she?" Ilene's panicked voice echoed through the doorway just before the woman herself did. "OH! My baby!" The worried mother rushed to her daughter and put a gentle hand against the side of Serena's face. "Thank you for staying with her Darien." Ilene's violet eyes didn't move from the blonde lying in the bed but Darien could feel her sincerity. "I'm sorry about my husband too."

"Mrs. Tsukino… really, it's no problem. I understand." Darien smiled and looked toward the doorway as Ken Tsukino reluctantly walked through the door. "Hello Mr. Tsukino."

"Darien." Ken nodded complacently. He was still furious with the man who had spent the night with his daughter but he wasn't about to begin his ranting now. At the moment he had to focus on the reason they had all gathered here: Serena.

The blonde lay upon the bed, her face flushed red and slightly contorted in discomfort. "Bacterial Meningitis is serious but I got her here in time. She'll be fine given a week or two." Ken and Ilene took stock of the young man sitting before them and saw the guilt glistening behind his eyes. "I'm sorry." He sighed and closed his eyes. "I wouldn't stay long, we're highly contagious." Ilene released her daughter and stepped back as Ken moved towards the door.

Darien regretted to say that he was definitely feeling the adverse effects of having the illness and it was dubiously obvious to any onlooker that he was indeed sick. "I'll get the nurse in here. You should be in bed Darien." Ilene scolded and pulled her husband from the room quickly.

* * *

Three weeks had the pair out of the hospital and back into the world. Serena smiled brilliantly in the sun as she held onto Darien's arm and walked through the park. "Heard you were really sick." Sapphire's voice halted the two in their walk and as Serena turned to him she nodded. "Good to see you're better my dear… and that everything seems to be working out between you two. I was always rooting for you kid." Sapphire's deep blue eyes sparkled with mischief as he looked at Darien.

"Thank you." Darien chuckled and looked at Serena lovingly. "For a while there I thought you were against me." The group had a laugh before Sapphire shook his head.

"You know Darien, if getting sick is the side effect of having sex with you I'm going to have to advise Serena here to get far away from you." Sapphire grinned as Serena turned beat red and Darien raised an eyebrow at the older man. "I'm simply kidding of course."

"Of course… well, we're going to go okay?" Darien began to lead his girlfriend away from Sapphire then paused. "You know, he worries me sometimes." Serena nodded and snuggled into Darien's side as they started walking again.

"Yeah well, he's been a really good friend and mentor to me." She smiled and closed her eyes to relax. Being sick had taken a significant amount of energy from her. Of course, that was an interesting way to begin her mature relationship with Darien. So far they had created quite a few interesting stories that would be told over and over again.

From their petty bickering and legendary adversary relationship, to the Dark Moon night Club Scuffle, to their now unparalleled love; the couple would be talked about for years to come. For now however, after their scuffles and struggles, they were content in just enjoying one another. Serena's father had reluctantly listened to Darien and was now a large encourager to their relationship.

It seemed, at least in the moment, that this was their happily ever after.

~The End~

**NOTE-** I think this is the end. I just don't have anything else to add to this one right now. I may replace this chapter later but know that for right now, this story has come to an end.


End file.
